


Mamma Anna

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: A good use for telepathy, A young homophobic, And she is a very bad person, But he is not a bad person, But we have a villain, Comedy, Cousins, F/M, Hollidays at Sweden, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Too many brothers-in-law, Too many sisters-in-law
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Máscara da Morte não contou ainda pra sua familia que se casou com Afrodite. Como será que os DiAngelli vão reagir diante do nosso peixinho? Duas grandes famílias se juntam. Muito barulho e muita confusão à vista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

MAMMA ANNA

**CAPÍTULO 01 – O ENCONTRO**

 

Dezembro se aproximando, hora dos planos de Natal. Geralmente, os casais planejam com que família vão passar as festas. Mas este casal é diferente, então seus planos são diferentes.

_ Vamos fazer igual ao ano passado. Eu vou pra minha casa e você vai pra sua. – dizia Afrodite.

_ Sua mãe vai ficar chateada.

_ Ela vai entender... Afinal, eu não posso chegar pra SUA mãe e dizer: “muito prazer, senhora. Sou o esposo de seu filho Carlo, então digamos que sou sua nora, apesar de parecer como um genro...”

_ Não seja irônico... Eu... eu não sei como lidar com a situação...ainda...

_ Sinto muito! Mas a gente já completou nove meses de casamento e você não contou pra sua família ainda. Nosso segundo Natal juntos* e vamos passar separados de novo. Como você quer que eu fique? – Afrodite se levantou e foi olhar pela janela da casa de Câncer. Encostou a cabeça no vidro, vendo o vento passar pelas flores na jardineira em frente.

Carlo suspirou. Afrodite tinha razão, ele era covarde nesse ponto, mas a verdade é que ele não sabia como enfrentar a mãe e os três irmãos. E se seu pai estivesse vivo, seria bem pior. Luigi di Angeli dizia dia e noite que homens deveriam ser homens. Da pior espécie. Sem medo de nada, sem abaixar a cabeça pra quem quer que fosse, autoridade, mulher ou padre. Autênticos machos anarquistas. E agora, que seu filho se rendeu ao amor e ao amor de outro homem? Levantou e abraçou Afrodite por trás, cruzando suas mãos no peito dele.

_ Di, não fique assim. Eu... eu...

Peixes encostou a cabeça no ombro de Câncer, deixando o pescoço exposto.

_ Tudo bem. Eu tenho paciência... Sei lá até quando...

Carlo cobriu a superfície do pescoço com beijos, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido:

_ Que tal enquanto eu souber fazer amor gostoso? – e prendendo mais o amante em seus braços, para que ele não virasse, desceu uma das mãos para acariciar mais embaixo. Afrodite gemeu, erguendo os braços para envolver o pescoço de Carlo e estender mais o corpo às carícias atrevidas do outro.

Logo estavam nus fazendo amor no sofá. E a discussão ficou pra outro dia.

Para selar uma trégua, foram fazer as compras de Natal no Shopping Partenon, em Atenas. Os outros cavaleiros que não gostavam de compras e confiavam no bom gosto de Afrodite, fizeram listas enormes.

_ Hmpf! E sobra tudo pra mim...

_ Não reclama, _amore_. Este ano o shopping tem esses carrinhos, você nem tem que carregar nada...

_ Hmpf! Falta muito ainda?

_ Claro que não. Já fechei com as listas de Aioria e Saga. Milo vai arrastar o Camus pra cá, só pediu pra que eu comprasse o presente de Aquário, pra ser surpresa... O presente da minha mãe e da sua eu já comprei...

De repente passou um bando de adolescentes que assoviaram e chamaram de Afrodite de “gostosa” levando em resposta um dedo médio erguido. Ele até que estava discreto. Calça capri caramelo, mocassins de couro claro, camisa amarela de mangas curtas e lenço branco amarrado no pescoço. Tinha amarrado o cabelo em um rabo frouxo com fita amarela.

_ Ficou bravo porque? Eles só falaram a verdade... – Carlo puxou o amante para beija-lo de leve, quando olhou por cima da cabeça dele e ficou branco.

_ Que foi? Quem você viu, que ficou pálido desse jeito?

_ Meu irmão Giovanni. Vem vindo pra cá... – Carlo soltou Afrodite, pondo-se na frente dele. – Vamos resolver tudo agora. O que será que ele está fazendo aqui, na Grécia?

Mas Máscara da Morte já estava falando sozinho. Afrodite teve um momento de pânico e se enfiou na primeira loja que viu. Era a loja de lingerie e sex-shop de uma “amiga”. A vendedora se aproximou, solícita:

_ Posso ajudar em alguma coisa, senhorita?

Mas a proprietária também tinha visto o cavaleiro de Peixes entrar e foi recebe-lo:

_ AFRODITE! MEU QUERIDO! Veio buscar mais alguma lingerie sexy pra deixar aquele seu italiano gostoso de boca aberta? Falando nele, cadê o tesudo? Não se deve deixar um tipão daqueles dando sopa por aí...

_ Divine! Quieta! Ele está ali, olha... e eu estou fodida e mal paga, amiga...

_ Por que? Uau! Quem é o gostosão que está com ele?

_ O irmão dele. Meu cunhado...

_ A mãe deles devia ganhar uma medalha ou coisa assim, por bons serviços prestados ao planeta, por povoar o mundo com belos espécimes de machos. Zeus abençoe tão boa semente! Fodida por que, amiga? Se eu tivesse um cunhado daqueles, estaria de joelhos no chão todo dia, o dia todo... se é que você me entende...

_ DIVINE!! Sua pervertida...

_ Cunhado não é incesto, meu bem. Qual o seu problema? Andou dando pro cunhado e não quer que o Carlo saiba?

_ To vendo ele agora, pela primeira vez. Ele não me viu ainda... nem ninguém na família...

_ Aaah, o Carlito não te apresentou ainda? Xii, então temos realmente um problema. Não se apresenta um veado pra família assim de supetão... Mas eu acho que tenho a solução para os seus problemas... Chegou essa semana, e está vendendo como água.

_ Um cortador de pintos?

_ Affe, que é isso? Não se tira o brinquedo dos outros assim... Não. Venha, com certeza tem o seu tamanho.  

Enquanto isso, Carlo suava frio, mas procurou se controlar e o aperto de mão que deu ao irmão foi firme, assim como o abraço foi verdadeiro.

_  _Vanni!_

__ Carlito, fratello mio. Che cosa buonna!!_ _Che cosa fate qui?E guarda so, uma aliança..._ – disse Giovanni, erguendo a mão do irmão.

_ Pois é. – Carlo passou a mão nos cabelos, envergonhado. – Casei. Ia fazer uma surpresa pra vocês no Natal.

_ E que surpresa, mano. E onde está sua esposa?

_ Está aqui e... Ué? Onde? Estava atrás de mim até agora... “Onde será que ele se enfiou?” Mas eu preciso te contar, Giovanni. Afrodite é diferente...

_ Quanto tempo faz que você se casou, _fratello_?

_ Nove meses... Mas me escute...

_ Ah, você está em lua-de-mel ainda. Elas são sempre especiais e diferentes pra gente nessa época. Uh! – assoviou Giovanni. – Olha aquela gostosa que vem vindo... Se eu fosse o marido dela eu tomava conta dela melhor. Deixar um avião desses solto por aí...

Carlo se virou pra ver e quase caiu das pernas. A “gostosa” era Afrodite, um pouco mais maquiada e com... PEITOS? Carlo teve vontade de sentar no chão e rir, mas se virou para o irmão, sério:

_ O marido dela não deixa ela solta por aí, ta bom? Mais respeito com sua cunhada...

_ Essa é...? Ô meu irmão, aí, desculpa _... Excusateme, fratello_... Mas no maior respeito, hein, Carlito? Que corpo...

A calça era justa, mas agora a camisa estava quase estourando. Afrodite estava rebolando um pouco mais e deu mais umas sacolas pra Máscara da Morte segurar.

_ Que é isso? – mas ele não queria saber das sacolas, queria saber dos peitos. Afrodite entendeu e respondeu:

_ Wonderbra. Não vai me apresentar ao seu amigo?

_ Meu irmão, Giovanni. Minha esposa, Afrodite... Cuidado com ele, ele já é casado, mas não pensa duas vezes pra pular a cerca.

Giovanni sorriu, Afrodite também, apertaram as mãos e trocaram beijinhos. Foram se sentar na praça de alimentação pra conversar. Giovanni era mesmo sem vergonha e passou a mão nas coxas de Afrodite embaixo da mesa. Acabou apertando o que não devia...

_ Carlo! Que brincadeira é essa? Sua esposa é...

_ Sim. É um homem... Eu te disse que ela era diferente. Afrodite, pode me explicar esses peitos? Tem sutiã pra apertar os peitos e dar impressão de maiores, mas pra nascer tetas esse é o primeiro que eu vejo.

_ Novidade! Pra mulheres tábuas de nascença... Giovanni, você é muito sem vergonha! Se não tivesse passado a mão em mim, duvido que tivesse percebido...

_ Querida, eu não perco tempo. Mas dava pra vocês me contarem a história toda? Já vi que não é brincadeira mesmo. Vocês estão juntos, de verdade?

Contaram. Giovanni ouvia tudo de boca aberta. Mas não fez nenhum comentário depreciativo.

_ Problemas, irmão. Você tem que contar pra nossa _mamma_... Ela anda louca pra te ver casado com alguma das garotas da nossa aldeia. E se você já está registrado como parceiro do Afrodite, isso é bigamia.

_ Eu tenho medo da reação dela... E dos nossos irmãos... Eu já combinei com o Di. Neste Natal eu vou pra casa e preparo o espírito deles pra que no ano que vem eu possa apresenta-los. E você? O que está fazendo aqui, na Grécia...

_ Ô rapaz! É mesmo! Eu fiquei tão empolgado com as novidades que me esqueci... Fui fazer uma viagem à Turquia a serviço e quando liguei pra casa a _mamma_ pediu que eu parasse aqui porque eles vêm te fazer uma visita.

Carlo engasgou com o café. Giovanni se levantou pra bater nas costas dele. Afrodite ficou pálido:

_ Zeus nos ajude! – colocou a mão sobre a testa, depois deixou-a correr pelo rosto. – E agora? Quando sua família chega?

_ Amanhã ou depois.

_ Dá tempo de eu comprar a passagem pra Suécia e...

_ Não! Você não vai fugir... – Máscara da Morte desengasgou e respirou fundo. – Eu também não vou fugir mais. Vamos enfrentar essa situação de uma vez por todas.

Dois homens passaram pela mesa e assoviaram baixinho... Giovanni e Carlo olharam com cara de assassinos e os rapazes apressaram o passo.

_ E por Zeus, tire esse sutiã! Parece a Pámela Anderson! Não tinha menor não? Que estou dizendo?

Giovanni começou a rir. Abraçou Afrodite.

_ Cunhado, não faz meia hora que eu te conheço e já te adoro. Você parece tirar meu irmão do sério a cada dois minutos...

_ Nem te conto... – suspirou Carlo. Depois bateu na mão de Giovanni. – E nada de intimidades com meu parceiro. Seja um bom cunhado. E ainda vem outro tarado por aí...

_ Paolo é realmente pior que eu...

_ Paolo não me preocupa. Beatrice mantém ele na linha. To falando de Pietro. Aquele moleque continua só pensando naquilo?

_ Cada vez mais... – Vanni deu uma gargalhada. – Ele só tem 15 anos, oras. Vai pensar em quê?

_ Afrodite, você vai para a Suécia! Vamos comprar as passagens AGORA!

E os três riram, se levantando pra sair do shopping. Até a porta, só deu Afrodite. Giovanni ria, mas pensava: “ _Cáspita_! Como pode ser um homem? É tão lindo, ao mesmo tempo forte e delicado. Olha que pernas, que bunda! Não posso culpar meu irmão por come-lo, mas não posso entender esse negócio de casar... Casar com um homem? O amor enlouquece, mas loucura tem limite! Ou não? É tudo tão estranho...”

 

 

 

N/A: * Sim, segundo Natal juntos. Em Afrodite vai se casar, lembram que eles já tinham ficado um ano namorando?

 

 


	2. Os parentes chegam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na festa de despedida do Santuário, Máscara da Morte não parece se comportar muito bem. Ele ainda tem muito que aprender... Mas Afrodite tem seu jeitinho de lidar com a situação.

 

**OS PARENTES CHEGAM...**

 

Vanni entrou na Casa de Câncer olhando para tudo com prazer...

_ Tem o dedo do outro aqui, né? Parece tudo tão aconchegante.

_ Você não se conformou ainda.

_ _Che cosa vuoi?_ _Io_ venho ver meu irmão e ele está casado – casado! – com outro homem. Falando nisso, onde está Afrodite?

_ Subiu pra casa dele, a última. Ele achou melhor deixar nós dois a sós, pra conversarmos.

_ Sitocômetro ele tem e bem regulado... Carlo, vai ser complicado convencer nossos irmãos e nossa mãe dessa loucura toda...

_ Quer beber algo? _Si, lo so._ _Ma, Vanni, vado a essere_ sincero. Não pretendo me separar dele por causa da opinião de ninguém.

_ Ta preparado pra comprar briga? Então, te prepara. Vai ser uma daquelas, das boas. Eu nem tenho inveja de você. Afrodite subiu pra casa dele, você disse? Vocês moram separados?

_ Não. Mas temos duas casas, porque somos defensores de casas diferentes. Às vezes ficamos aqui, às vezes ficamos lá. Me bate, chuta meu saco se você quiser, mas não fica me olhando com essa cara! Você não entende...

 __ COMME? COMME IO PUOI CAPISCERE, FRATELLO MIO_??  Você diz que o ama, _si, io creddo, perche lo há visto em tu occhi_ , vi em seus olhos e nos dele esse amor... _Ma, Carlito mio, non e facile_... Não é fácil pra mim, não vai ser fácil pra nossos irmãos, nossa mãe é capaz de te bater, _ma guarda bene_ , é capaz dela querer te capar... Pobre do Afrodite, que vai perder o brinquedinho, _cáspita_!!

_ Brinquedinho não! Olha o respeito, brinquedão! – de repente, Carlo e Giovanni se abraçaram, chorando. Depois se largaram, fungando. – Vai ser foda.

_ Sim. Mas eu vou ficar do teu lado, de qualquer jeito, entendendo ou não. Sinceramente, eu gostei do Afrodite.

_ Tira o olho grande! O telefone! _Pronto!_ _Si, e Carlo_...  Meu irmão está aqui, Aldebaran... ah, posso leva-lo? Afrodite está lá na casa de Peixes trocando de roupa. Você liga? Ta. Até mais...

_ Levar aonde?

_ O cavaleiro de Touro vai dar uma festa de despedida, antes dele ir para o Brasil, passar o feriado com a família. Você vai gostar dele.

_ Não faço questão. Vai ter bastante comida e bebida? É o que importa, além da mulherada, claro.

Máscara da Morte sorriu. Giovanni era o irmão mais próximo, com dois anos de diferença. Paolo já tinha 8 anos quando Carlo nasceu, não gostava de “cuidar de pirralhos”, como ele dizia, mas é que tinha ciúmes daquele irmão diferente... Pietro nasceu quando Carlo já estava no Santuário, não tinham tido muito contato. A casa de Touro era a próxima na descida então não havia necessidade de correr. Quando lá chegaram, Saga, Milo e Mú já estavam lá.

_ Bando de arroz de festa! Vocês sempre chegam primeiro...

_ O Milo é, com certeza. Porque a casa dele é longe, mas ele sempre está nos lugares primeiro... – riu Saga.

Carlo apresentou seu irmão, pegou uma bebida para ele e discretamente conferiu.

_ Ele vem vindo com Shura e Camus. – sussurrou Mú, indo receber Shaka e Aioros. Dohko subiu, trazendo Shina, Marin e mais algumas amazonas aprendizes. Aioria praticamente se materializou ao lado de Marin, fazendo todos rirem e eles corarem. Aldebaran ergueu uma sombrancelha ao ver alguns CDs na mão de Shura.

_ É Maná?

_ Porque se for, você vai engolir um a um. – rosnou Dohko, cansado da trilha sonora do espanhol.

_ _Ustedes non tienes sensibilidad_ artística. – respondeu Shura. – _Bestias_! Mas é Gipsy Kings, Alejandro Sanz e Enrique Iglesias.

Quem acompanhava a discussão, caiu na risada. Aldebaran colocou os CDs na mesinha perto do aparelho e mandou os recém-chegados se servirem, que todo mundo estava em casa. Giovanni se aproximou de uma aprendiz de amazona e ficou xavecando, uma parte da mente observando os passos do irmão.

Carlo sentiu o coração acelerar quando viu a figura alta e divinamente vestida de preto se aproximar dele. Mas fingiu não estar sentindo tanto, segurando o sorriso.

_ Essa camisa parece conhecida...

_ Combinava com a calça... – Peixes sorriu inocente. – Vai ligar?

_ Hmm... Vou cobrar pelo aluguel, depois...

Afrodite só roçou os lábios pelos de Máscara:

_ Depois...- soprou ele, um hálito morno mas que incendiou o sangue do italiano, saindo em seguida pra pegar uma bebida.

Carlo ficou parado alguns segundos, pra voltar ao normal. Afrodite já estava ao lado dele, segurando outra cerveja para ele, a outra mão de dedos alongados segurando uma taça de Martini.

_ Não acabei esta...

_ Deve ter fervido na sua mão. – riu o amante. – Vai por mim, esta está mais gelada.

“Que veadinho _figlio de una puttana_!!” – pensou Máscara da Morte, trocando as cervejas. – “Ele pensa que ta abafando, me seduzindo desse jeito...”

Giovanni notou que eles não ficavam grudados o tempo todo, pensou se não seria pela sua presença. Não parecia. Afrodite era uma pessoa brincalhona, dançou com Marin e Shina, pediu pra por umas músicas dance e arrastou Shaka pra dançar com ele, Milo arrastou Camus, Mú foi ajudar na coreografia, Aldebaran entrou na pista, maior zueira. Depois quis que Dohko dançasse com ele, o cavaleiro de Libra piscando para Máscara da morte:

_ Depois dessa noite, pode se considerar solteiro.

_ HAH! Pode levar. Mas não aceito devolução... Se se arrepender, vai ter que agüentar.

Giovanni riu. Aquele povo era muito unido, gente que parecia gostar muito um do outro. E brincando, dançando, bebendo e beliscando o tempo foi passando. Perto do final, Afrodite foi ao banheiro, uma das aprendizes se aproximou de Carlo:

_ Como pode? Um macho lindo como tu preso numa bicha daquelas? O que ele tem que as mulheres não têm?

_ Quer mesmo saber? – riu Máscara, bebendo mais um gole. Já estava acostumado com aquelas conversas. Às vezes, se a atrevida era gostosa mesmo, até aproveitava pra dar um amasso. Só pra desestressar. Um homem não pode perder as oportunidades, se elas se jogam no seu colo. Como aquela.

Quando Afrodite saiu do banheiro, não viu Carlo onde ele tinha deixado. Olhou pra cima e suspirou. “Quem manda casar com homem gostoso? Maldita raça de sedutores! Mas eu tenho meus trunfos.”

Giovanni tinha visto o irmão ir para um cantinho com uma gata. “O lobo perde o pelo mas não perde o vício. Eu fico mais confuso. O cara casou com um homem, mas ataca as minas? É um cafajestão mesmo! E agora, será que meu cunhado boiola vai armar um barraco?”

Não! O cunhado veado colocou o disco do Gipsy Kings e foi para o centro da pista de dança improvisada. Tirou a camisa de mangas compridas, ficando somente com uma camiseta sem mangas colada no corpo. Giovanni arregalou os olhos. Era uma bela visão! Afrodite, alto, magro, de musculatura definida, vestido todo de preto, roupa justa, os olhos brilhando, batendo as mãos e os pés no início do ritmo do violão flamenco. Shina empurrou Shura, que rindo foi fazer par com Afrodite. Todo mundo rodeou os dois, que batiam as mãos, os pés no ritmo, rodavam, Shura mais alto que Di, fazia com que este levantasse a cabeça para encara-lo, a aura sensual da dança envolvendo a todos, todo mundo hipnotizado pelos movimentos deslizantes. Quando Giovanni lembrou de olhar, Carlo já estava na “platéia”, o rosto corado, sem perder um só movimento de Peixes. No final da música, Afrodite parou a centímetros da boca de Shura. Todo mundo prendeu a respiração. E quem estava com parceiras perto, apertou um pouco mais. Máscara da Morte sorriu maldosamente para a amazona que ainda estava perto dele e sussurrou: “É isso que ele tem a mais que as mulheres. Presença! Mas foi bom pra passar o tempo, ‘meu bem’”. Na próxima música, na primeira virada, Afrodite deu de cara com Carlo, que tinha os olhos queimando de tesão. Shina entrou na pista pra dançar com Shura e Aldebaran tirou o flamenco pra colocar música lenta. Todos vieram então, Vanni aplaudindo silenciosamente a sagacidade de Afrodite.

_ Está cheirando a vadia, _amore mio._ – sussurrou Afrodite no ouvido de Carlo, mordendo o lóbulo, rodeando o pavilhão com a ponta da língua, sentindo os pelos da nuca se ouriçarem debaixo dos seus dedos.

_ Hein? – Máscara da Morte ouviu mas não decodificou a mensagem, mais interessado naquela língua que tava deixando-o maluco de tesão. Apertou mais o corpo alongado contra o seu corpo musculoso e esfregou o rosto na face do amante. – Acho que essa festa já deu o que tinha que dar... – sussurrou com a voz rouca... – Ta na hora de você pagar o aluguel da camisa...

Afrodite riu, baixinho. Enfiou a mão no bolso de Carlo para pegar a chave da casa de Câncer. Até esse movimento simples arrepiou o outro. Enlaçando os dedos na mão do “marido” Afrodite foi puxando-o pra fora. Passando por Vanni, jogou a chave, avisando:

_ Aproveita, cunhado! Amanhã a gente volta!

Giovanni pegou a chave e sorriu. Viu os dois abraçados, se despedindo dos amigos, clima romântico...Mas na escadaria para a casa de Câncer, ouviu-se o grito de Afrodite:

_ NÃO! Ai, um tarado! Gente, NÃO me ajudem, por favor!

Um palavrão foi gritado em italiano e passos correndo subiram as escadarias. Todos abanaram a cabeça, rindo. Giovanni convidou a pequena que estava com ele pra tomar um último drinque em casa, ela aceitou e aqueceu a noite. No dia seguinte, logo cedo, o telefone tocou. Vanni atendeu, sonolento:

_ _Pronto_! Giovanni! _Ciao_ , Paolo, _comme stai_? Hein? Já estão no aeroporto? Vou dizer a Carlo, _si, si._ Vamos. Já estamos indo. – Desligou, fazendo bico. – E agora? Qual será o telefone da casa do Afrodite? Porque subir até a última nem morto...

Já estava preparado pra revirar a gaveta da mesinha do telefone, quando seu olhar caiu na lista dos números gravados no aparelho. Adivinha qual o primeiro?

_ Ainda não acordei. Ou ainda to de ressaca. Tomara que aqueles dois estejam dormindo. Não quero atrapalhar nada...

O telefone tocou umas quatro vezes antes de Afrodite atender:

_ Hejsän*! Quem? Olá, cunhado! Caiu da cama? Não, não... É que tem um _impiastro_ que insiste em dormir DO LADO do telefone, depois não atende nem deixa a gente atender.

Giovanni ouviu o irmão resmungar, Afrodite dar uma risadinha, depois um gritinho, um barulho estranho e logo a voz de Carlo se fez ouvir.

_ Já te mostro quem é um _impiastro_... que foi, Vanni?

_ A mamma chegou... Já estão lá no aeroporto esperando. Quer que eu vá sozinho ou vocês vão comigo?

Máscara da Morte sentiu o estômago dar um nó. O momento chegou! Umedeceu os lábios antes de responder:

_ Vou perguntar ao Afrodite se ele quer ir. Eu vou com você, de qualquer jeito. E seja o que os deuses quiserem.

_ Amém... – respondeu automaticamente Giovanni. – Ah, Carlo, que barulho estranho foi esse agora há pouco?

_ Barulho? Ah, colchão d’água faz barulho mesmo. Principalmente quando você senta em cima de outra pessoa meio na marra... – e riu, desligando.

Giovanni balançava a cabeça enquanto voltava pro quarto, para dispensar a gata e tomar um banho... Aqueles dois... Era amor mesmo...

 

 

 

 

N/A: Desculpa, gente, pela enrolação, mas eu tô com medo da mamma... Mas no próximo capítulo vai... Zeus, tenha misericórdia...

* Hejsan = alô, em sueco...

 

 


	3. Apresentando Afrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junto com a família italiana, chega o pai de Afrodite. E a sequencia de erros vai crescendo...

 

**APRESENTANDO AFRODITE...**

 

Afrodite preferiu ficar, pra preparar a casa. Carlo suspirou. Ele também estava apavorado. Ninguém tomou café direito. Na saída do santuário encontraram com Aldebaran e Dohko, que já iam, Deba para o Brasil, Dohko se encontrar com Shiryu e Shunrey no Japão. Pegaram uma carona para o aeroporto, as conversas descontraindo os preocupados irmãos. Despedindo-se dos cavaleiros de Touro e Libra, os irmãos Di Angeli buscaram os parentes com os olhos. Eles estavam sentados, conversando com alguém que estava de costas para a entrada, Paolo em pé, impaciente, olhando para todos os lados. Assim que se aproximaram, o estômago já sensível de Máscara da Morte retorceu assim que ele reconheceu as costas da pessoa com quem sua mãe estava conversando: seu sogro! Chegou a parar e procurar o celular no bolso, mas não tinha trazido. E antes que pudesse pedir o aparelho do irmão, já foi engolfado num abraço pelo irmão caçula, Pietro que avisou a mãe e Carlo precisou cumprimentar decentemente os familiares e apresentar Olaf Thorsson.

_ Oh, esse senhor simpático chegou há pouco tempo. Infelizmente ele não fala muito bem italiano e não pudemos conversar direito... Entendemos apenas que ele tem parentes na mesma aldeia onde fica o Santuário.

“Zeus seja louvado! Olaf entende melhor do que fala...” – Mamma, este é meu sogro... Eu sou casado agora com...- mas Carlo não pode completar a frase. Sua mãe se jogou em seus braços, o apertando e dando-lhe muitos, muitos beijos, daquele jeito que só as mamães italianas (e as judias também) sabem.

_ _Dio grazzie! Dio grazzie_! – dizia ela, entre lágrimas de alegria. – Eu rezava todos os dias pra você encontrar uma _buonna ragazza, figlio mio_. – e estendia as mãos, erguia...

Deu um estalado beijo em Olaf também, Carlo traduzindo a euforia de sua mãe por saber do seu casamento. O sogro ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou em sueco se Máscara já tinha contado quem era Afrodite. Pelo rubor nas faces do genro, a resposta foi dada. Mas não houve tempo para mais nada. Paolo estava irritado por ficar no aeroporto, pegaram todas as malas, as bagagens de Olaf e se enfiaram no Volvo de Afrodite. E ninguém acredita que Carlo não teve um minuto para ligar pro Afrodite durante a viagem de uma hora até em casa. Só quem já viajou num carro com mais quatro italianos pode entender o porquê. Olaf olhava para o genro e ria. Como, por todos os deuses, ele podia ser tão sisudo com uma família como aquela. Faziam mais barulho que todos os seus vinte netos. Perguntou a mamma:

_ Senhora Anna, a senhora já tem netos?

_ _Oh, si, signore_.  Com a graça de Deus, temos cinco netinhos lindos, três de Paolo, dois de Giovanni... Agora Carlo vai me dar mais alguns, não vai, Carlito? Ou sua _figlia_ não gosta de crianças?

Giovanni não pode segurar o riso. Carlo ficou vermelho, mas Olaf respondeu num italiano estropiado, que Máscara corrigiu depois:

_ Afrodite adora crianças. Já temos vinte netos, das minhas outras seis filhas.

_ Ai, que benção, casa cheia de crianças... Tivemos quatro filhos homens... poderíamos ter tido mais, mas éramos pobres, Luigi achava que um homem deve ter somente os filhos que pode criar... Eu nasci numa família de onze, queria ser como a minha mãe, _ma mio marito_ tinha razão... Chegamos a passar fome em casa, o caçula só usava roupa remendada, isso não é vida pra ninguém...

_ Já viu a mulher do Carlito, Vanni? Ela é bonita? – perguntava Pietro, Paolo só de ouvido na conversa.

_ Sim. Muito bonita... ao jeito dela...

_ Como ela é? Vistosa, assim... gostosa? Tem belos peitos?- o caçula já se ouriçava pelos detalhes.

Vanni lembrou do sutiã de Afrodite e começou a rir. Paolo deu um tapa na cabeça do irmão:

_ Mais respeito, moleque! O marido e o pai da moça estão presentes!

_ Ah, o pai dela não fala a nossa língua, mesmo...

_ Mas o marido dela fala... – Máscara da Morte virou-se para o banco de trás, quando parou num semáforo. – E vai te arrancar a língua, se você não maneirar na frente da mamma.

Pietro ficou vermelho, Mamma Anna encolheu os ombros:

_ Fogo de juventude. Vocês também já foram assim... – suspirou – E agora até meu Carlito já está casado... Nem acredito...

Carlo suspirou. Olaf que tinha entendido mais ou menos o sentido, pôs a mão no seu braço apertando de leve. E assim chegaram.

Carlo e Giovanni, que eram ateus, rezaram mais do caminho do portão do Santuário até a casa de Câncer do que em toda as suas vidas até aquele momento. Pra piorar, Mú não estava na casa de Áries, como Máscara esperava (pra mandar um recado rápido a Peixes). “Esse veadinho deve estar na casa de Virgem, ajudando o outro a arrumar as malas para o maldito mosteiro onde vão passar o Natal. Porque? Porque justo hoje ta dando tudo errado?”

Mas nem toda Lei de Murphy do mundo teria calculado o tamanho da surpresa que os aguardava em Câncer. Ao ouvir o barulho no terraço, um Afrodite de camisa e calça largos e obviusly, sutiã abriu a porta num sorriso aberto:

_ Olá, sejam bem-vindos! Eu sou Afrodite e... Pappa! PAPPA! – e caiu no chão, desmaiado.

Giovanni fechou os olhos, Máscara da Morte fechou a boca pro pouco café da manhã que conseguira engolir não voltasse, num primeiro minuto de surpresa todo mundo ficou parado. Logo Olaf largou a mala no chão e foi acudir o filho, Paolo foi abrir mais a porta, Carlo melhorou da ânsia e foi ajudar a carregar Afrodite para o sofá.

_ Ai, minha santa mãe. O que será que ela teve? – Mamma Anna esfregava as mãos de Afrodite, encantada pela nora ter mãos delicadas, de dedos longos e bem manicurados. – Vanni, vai buscar água com açúcar. Carlo, você tem vinagre em casa?

_ Uma vertigem, Mamma. Não fique preocupada. Deve ter se levantado muito rápido pra abrir a porta e ficou com tontura...

_ Vertigem, Carlito? Será que ela já está...hum?

Olaf pediu licença e se sentou em frente “à filha” no sofá, de modo que quando Afrodite abriu os olhos, foi a primeira pessoa que viu. Os olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas.

_ Oh, pappa! Me perdoe... Me perdoe... – soluçou em sueco.

Olaf, que não montou seu império industrial sendo lerdo no raciocínio, acariciou o rosto de Peixes:

_ Filho, eu compreendo mais do que você pensa... Só que com mentiras vocês não vão conseguir nada. Só vai piorar sua situação... – respondeu também em sueco.

_ Eu entrei em pânico... – mudou para falar em italiano... – Oh, me desculpem. Eu estou aqui, falando com meu papai e deixando vocês sem entender nada. Me perdoem. Eu sou uma péssima anfitriã, desmaiando na porta assim... – deu uma risadinha. – Mas eu não esperava ver meu pai antes do Natal. Foi uma surpresa e tanto.

_ Ninguém pode imaginar o quanto. – completou Carlo, estendendo o copo d’água... – Afrodite, essa é minha mãe. Mamma, este é... este é o amor da minha vida, Afrodite.

Afrodite ficou olhando para aquela senhora que parecia ter a idade de sua mãe, mas era alta e magra, olhos e cabelos (ainda) negros, e que exalava uma força feminina, algo que só quem passou pelo fogo das provações alcança. Teve medo dela e ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se protegido. “Ela me entenderia, se eu tivesse tido a coragem...”

Anna Di Angeli, por sua vez, olhava para aqueles olhos azuis piscinas, num rosto belo, com aquela boca cheia, aquela pinta no rosto, e balançava a cabeça interiormente. Carlo escolhera uma dondoca, uma riquinha mimada, que só devia ter beleza, acostumada ao luxo e a ser servida... Que pena! Ela gostaria que ele tivesse escolhido uma das (não menos bela) moças de sua aldeia, que seriam ótimas companheiras e mães. Mas se eles eram felizes, ela, Anna, daria uma chance à nora. E ai de quem magoasse aquela dondoquinha. Porque até ela achava que devia proteger aqueles olhos azuis tão inocentes, que demonstravam o maior pavor ao vê-la. “Ela tem medo de mim. Que tipo de histórias será que meu Carlo contou a ela?...”

Durante o dia todo Afrodite desmentiu a afirmação de que era uma péssima anfitriã. Fez um delicioso almoço, conversou, riu, deixou todo mundo à vontade. Mas Mamma Anna sentia que algo estava errado, pelos olhares que Carlo trocava com ela e com o sogro. Vanni também devia saber de algo... E esses dois que não se beijavam em público? Prensou o filho mais próximo na parede:

_ Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

Giovanni engoliu em seco. Mas não comeu o verde.

_ Como assim, Mamma?

_ Esses dois não se tocam, não deram um beijo desde a hora que chegamos, Afrodite está morrendo de medo do seu irmão, só olha torto para o pai. Que é, Vanni?

_ Não é nada, Mamma. Dá licença, que eu ouvi o Carlo me chamar...

Puxou o irmão no canto e contou das desconfianças da mãe. Máscara da Morte passou o recado para “a esposa”. Afrodite estava uma pilha de nervos:

_ Não consigo. Estou nervoso. Me sinto totalmente constrangido. Maldita hora em que entrei em pânico e coloquei esse sutiã. – começou a chorar.

Carlo abraçou-o. Beijou-lhe a testa, depois as bochechas, logo estava beijando a boca, o beijo carinhoso esquentando, as mãos grandes procurando entrar na calça larga. Afrodite gemeu e ofegou, procurando escapar.

_ Não! Temos visitas...

_ HAH! Eu vou ficar na seca até as visitas irem embora? Pois vou manda-las pra casa agora mesmo!

Afrodite deu uma risadinha, depois deu mais um beijo molhado no outro:

_ Só se for uma rapidinha...

_ To em ponto de bala, já. Abaixa as calças e encosta na guarda da cama.

Um ouvido que estava encostado na porta do quarto, desde que viu o irmão cercando a cunhada, arrepiou ao ouvir a ordem. Maldita distribuição do quarto, que não dava pra ver a cama do buraco da fechadura. Mas Pietro já tinha visto muitos casais transando pelos bosques da aldeia pra saber que posição Carlo estava escolhendo. E o barulho dos corpos batendo, da cama rangendo, os gemidos abafados de Afrodite não deixavam dúvidas:

_ Ele está comendo _il cullo_... Ai, que sortudo... nem todas as _donnas_ gostam disso... – Pietro saiu correndo para o banheiro.

Os outros membros da família também sentiram a ausência momentânea do casal. Mamma gostou muito que assim que colocou os olhos em Afrodite logo que ela reapareceu, a nora ficou rubra de vergonha.

_ Algum problema, Afrodite?

_ Na-nã-não, Mamma... A senhora está bem? Quero dizer, precisa de alguma coisa? Um chá, um suco... está com fome? Eu acho que ainda tem bolo de frutas que eu fiz, se o Carlo não comeu tudo... Mas tem bolachas com geléia e...

_ _Tante grazie, carina._ Pode relaxar perto de mim, Afrodite. Não sei o que _mio figlio_ falou pra você a meu respeito, mas eu não sou nem metade do que ele falou... Pelo menos EU acho...

Riram. A Mamma achou que devia puxar o assunto:

_ Vocês estão casados há muito tempo?

_ Já fez nove meses...

_ Vocês se dão bem? Quero dizer, vi que ele é gentil com você...

_ Não é por estar perto da senhora, não. Ele é sempre assim...

_ E na cama? Oh, me perdoe se eu sou intrometida, mas eu acho que vocês estão com algum problema...

Afrodite ficou roxo de novo. Sacudiu a cabeça...

_ Ele é...ele é maravilhoso na cama também... Carinhoso e másculo ao mesmo tempo...

_ Mas continua mulherengo... Só pode ser isso que te faz sofrer, _poverella..._

_ Bom...

Mas não pode continuar. A cozinha foi invadida por Milo e Shura que vinham se despedir, Camus vinha logo atrás conversando com Olaf. Os primeiros arregalaram os olhos ao ver Afrodite, mas Shura deu uma “senhora” cotovelada em Milo ANTES que ele soltasse algum fora.

_ Viemos nos despedir, hum...gatinha. _Voy_ a levar estes órfãos para passar o Natal com _mi madre en España..._   Encher o rabo desse francês com o autêntico vinho espanhol, provar pra ele que não existe outro _mejor_ no mundo... Vamos, da cá um beijo de despedida no seu amante espanhol, que você não vai ganhar peru de Natal meu este ano...

Afrodite ficou super sem graça, mas abraçou Shura, que lhe cochichou:

_ Ficou louco de vez? _E ahora_ , como vai sair dessa?

_ Não sei... – cochichou o outro de volta e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Milo não resistiu e abraçou Afrodite apertado e também lhe cochichou:

_ Belos peitos, hein? Parece a Pámela Anderson... Ta fodido, cara. Mas Feliz Natal.

_ Feliz Natal, Escorpião... Cuidado com a paella da mãe do Shura. Ela perdeu a mão no tempero há algum tempo...

_ Que ta falando aí de _mi madrecita_? Ela não perdeu nada... A gente gosta de pimenta...

Carlo entrou na cozinha e na conversa:

_ Pimenta? Lembrei daquela paella que sua mãe fez quando a gente foi lá, que até amorteceu a língua de tanta pimenta.

_ Hereges! Vocês não sabem apreciar a verdadeira comida espanhola...

Camus só ergueu a sobrancelha e abraçou Afrodite normalmente. Ao se despedir, Milo ainda se lembrou:

_ Vou te trazer um xale espanhol legítimo, Dido. Assim você vai poder dançar flamenco com o Shura devidamente vestido.

Camus lhe aplicou um leve beliscão de um lado, Shura um mais doído do outro, levando Milo a se retorcer... quem estava de fora, achou que era porque eles tivessem medo de que Carlo ficasse com ciúmes... Mas Vanni e Olaf perceberam que Escorpião chamara Afrodite pelo apelido masculino. A sorte é que existe uma princesa Dido (que fundou Cartago) na mitologia.

Todo mundo cansado da viagem, se prepararam para dormir cedo. Afrodite já tinha preparado os quartos de hóspedes (eram tantos) na casa de Câncer, mas não contava com seu pai. Mamma Anna resolveu rapidinho:

_ Eu durmo com Pietro e você deixa meu quarto para seu pai... Assim eu posso ficar de olho naquele moleque.

_ Tem certeza, Mamma? Eu posso...

_ Não! Você já arejou os quartos certos, colocar seu pai num quarto que ficou fechado muito tempo não é justo.

_ Está bem. Vou arrumar a outra cama lá então.

_ Me dê a roupa de cama que eu arrumo...

_ Ai, Mamma! A senhora é visita. Sossega!

_ Pietro! Vai ajudar Afrodite a arrumar sua cama!

Estranhamente, o rapaz não resmungou, seguindo a cunhada até o quarto. Enquanto faziam a cama, ele jogou seu charme italiano:

_ Meu irmão é um cara de muita sorte...

_ Porque diz isso?

_ Porque se casou com uma mulher muito bonita...

Afrodite tirou o cabelo do rosto, coquete.

_ Obrigada, Pietro, você é muito gentil...

_ Você é bem alta pra uma mulher...

_ Puxei meu pai...

_ Mas eu gosto disso... acho que apesar da diferença de idade, eu e o Carlo temos muita coisa em comum... – Pietro acabou de puxar o lençol de seu lado e veio para a guarda da cama, cercando Afrodite. Este assustou e percebeu que todos os irmãos eram perigosos naquela família. Mas não ia cometer o mesmo erro que cometera com Vanni, baixando a guarda... – Gostamos de fartura...

E estendeu uma das mãos para tocar num seio de Afrodite. Ele bateu na mão atrevida e empurrou Pietro:

_ Bem, se você é bem grandinho pra isso, também é bem grandinho pra arrumar uma cama sozinho _. Buonna notte_!

Pietro se deitou, experimentando o colchão e cruzou as mãos por trás da nuca...

_ Sou bem grandinho pra tudo, Afrodite... Você não perde por esperar...

 

 

 

 

N/A Hmm... não posso me acostumar com essas notas de rodapé, mas... Desculpe aí, gente, pelo capítulo grande, mas as coisas vêm e eu quero conta-las... Sim, família de sem-vergonhas esses Di Angeli... Mas cá entre nós, você não trocaria de lugar com o Afrodite, não? E Escorpião é assim mesmo, vive dando gafes... Não precisam ficar com dó das cacetadas que deram no Milo... Ele mereceu cada uma... :P

 

 


	4. Sossega, Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um moleque chato com ideias machistas... Mas é só ignorância do mundo que ele não conhece...

Sossega, Pietro...

 

A noite foi tranqüila, com todo mundo cansado do dia nervoso... No dia seguinte, Olaf e Afrodite se encontraram na cozinha para tomarem café juntos. Conversando em sueco, o pai explicou que viera à Grécia num impulso, vindo da Ïndia, onde fora ver uns softwares novos. Olaf achava graça naquele sutiã enorme “Filho, não tinha menor, não?” mas estava preocupado com o desfecho daquela farsa.

_ Já dizia Abraham Lincoln: “você pode enganar pouca gente por muito tempo, muita gente por pouco tempo, mas não pode enganar todo mundo todo o tempo...” Você não pode fingir que é mulher o tempo todo... e sua sogra está esperando por netos, sabia?

Afrodite olhou para o relógio na parede e se levantou:

_ Desculpe, pappa! Mas eu tenho que levar o café para o Carlo... – arrumou uma bandeja e ia saindo da cozinha, quando encontrou Mamma Anna. – Oh, _bon giornno, mamma_. Dormiu bem? O café já está pronto, meu pai está na cozinha. Sente-se com ele, eu já volto.

_ Café na cama? Vai acostumar mal esse vagabundo do meu irmão! – ouviram a voz de Paolo no corredor e a risada de Afrodite. O som de um beijo – _Bon giornno,_ cunhada. Acha que pode, mamma, levar café na cama para o Carlo? Não me lembro da Beatrice ter levado café pra mim uma única vez nesses anos todos. _Bom giornno, signore_ Thorsson.

_ Outra educação, Paolo. Afrodite é muito delicada. Prendada, mas muito delicada.

_ _Si, si._ Eu gostei dela, a senhora gostou? Parece gostar daquele meu irmão esquisitão.

Mamma Anna franziu a testa e bateu na nuca de Paolo:

_ Seu irmão não é esquisitão. Ele é especial.

_ Esquisitão. Pode ter poderes especiais, mas é um cara esquisito. E pra falar a verdade, Afrodite também é uma mulher um pouco estranha...

Vanni que ia entrando na cozinha, engasgou com a saliva:

_ Olha outro _patzo_! Se engasgando sozinho.  Eh, eh, calma, Vanni. _Che cosa hai?_

 __Niente!_ Cof, cof. Não se pode engasgar mais, _cazzo!?_

 ___ Epa! Olha essa linguagem logo de manhã. O _signore_ Thorsson entende um _po’ di italiano_ , o que não vai pensar? Que eu não dei educação pra esse bando de cavalões... Cadê o Pietro que não levantou ainda?

_ Estava indo ao banheiro quando eu vinha pra cá.

Mas Pietro ao sair do banheiro, viu Afrodite indo com a bandeja pro quarto. (A distribuição dos cômodos na casa de Câncer era assim: de um lado do X ficavam os quartos de hóspedes, na mesma direção em frente aos aposentos de Carlos. Do outro lado, em cima, a entrada, sala, biblioteca, etc. Na mesma direção, nos fundos, a copa e a cozinha, saída da casa. Ou seja, para ir a cozinha, ele só tinha que virar...mas preferiu continuar reto e seguir a “cunhada”)

“ _Ma che cosa bella_... _mia cognata_ leva o café na cama para _mio fratello_...Com certeza agora ela o desperta aos beijos e _il brutto_ pula em cima dela...Ai, que inveja!!”

Il brutto já estava acordado, se barbeando quando Afrodite chegou. Permitiu-se sorrir:

_ Eu ia até a cozinha tomar café com os outros... Mas lógico que eu prefiro comer aqui com você.

_ Eu já dei uma beliscada com meu pai... – e contou a conversa com Olaf.

_ Ele tem razão. Quanto mais o tempo passa, mais enrolada fica nossa situação. Hum, quando você vai fazer outro bolo de frutas igual a esse?

_ Você gostou mesmo, hein? Posso fazer hoje à tarde, para o lanche... – Afrodite se levantou para tirar um farelo do canto da boca de Carlo, que aproveitou para puxar o braço do amante e beija-lo. Foi nessa hora em que Pietro se abaixou para ver pelo buraco na fechadura o irmão apertando a “cunhada” pela bunda de encontro ao corpo e enganchando as pernas dela em seus quadris para levar pra cama. Praguejou baixinho:

_ Maldita cama que fica fora da vista!

_ Pietro! _Che cosa stai  facendo_? – o garoto deu um pulo, mas era só Paolo. Se fosse a Mamma, tava ferrado.

_ Shhh! Quer que eles nos descubram? _Asculta chi._ – sussurrou ele, pondo o dedo nos lábios e apontando para a porta. 

Paolo colocou o ouvido e ouviu os gemidos agudos de Afrodite e a voz rouca de seu irmão, dando ordens amorosas. Sentiu-se excitado e com vontade de ficar ali, mas pegou o caçula pela orelha e arrastou pelo corredor:

_ Deixa os outros em paz, que coisa medonha! Ah, se nossa mãe descobre que você faz essas coisas...

Mas ele não contou. Disse apenas que o caçula se perdeu nos corredores grandes. Somente dali a meia hora, Carlo apareceu, cumprimentando todo mundo, o sorriso dando volta no rosto...

“Ela cuida muito bem de _mio figlio_ ”- pensou Mamma, satisfeita. “Ele anda sorrindo mais.”

Mais tarde, Shaka desceu para pedir ao Afrodite uma carona ao aeroporto. Mú e ele embarcariam para o Nepal naquela tarde. Franziu a testa sem abrir os olhos...

_ Você nem está vendo... –sussurrou Di. – Como pode me reprovar?

_ Sinto que você mudou o perfume de amadeirado para cítrico. Bom dia, senhor Thorsson. Como vai a família? – cumprimentou o indiano, que estava vestido de sari amarelo e sandálias, o cabelo solto.

Foi quando a família de Carlo saiu para o terraço, para tomarem um pouco do sol de final de outono grego. Giovanni cumprimentou Shaka, apresentou a todos da família, Pietro ficou visivelmente desconfortável. Afrodite se comprometeu a leva-los ao aeroporto e foi acompanhando Virgem até o começo da escadaria. Quando voltou pra junto deles, os irmãos estavam discutindo com Pietro:

_ É um gay! Estava de vestido!

_ Deixa de ser ignorante, moleque! Aquilo era um sari indiano. Shaka veio da Índia, às vezes ele gosta de usar roupas típicas...- explicou Giovanni, temeroso da reação de Carlo.

_ E se ele fosse gay? O que você tem contra?

_ Ah, Carlo! Ta brincando comigo? Os gays são lixo! Tem que matar todos, essa cambada de sem-vergonhas que dão o rabo por aí. Que nojo, um homem que beija a boca de outro! Se eu visse um agora eu o mataria com minhas próprias mãos.

_ E eu o ajudava. – concordou Paolo. – Vocês não têm amigos veados, têm?

Giovanni ficou vermelho, mas Carlo nem respondeu. Foi correndo atrás de Afrodite que tinha entrado, as mãos tapando a boca. Ele nem chegou a procurar o banheiro, vomitando no lixo embaixo da pia mesmo, Câncer segurando sua testa, depois sentando-se com ele no colo, fazendo com que Afrodite tomasse um copo de água gelada, abraçando-o apertado, como se quisesse que aquela tremedeira parasse por força de vontade. Lá fora, a Mamma, Giovanni e Olaf ficavam preocupados. Os irmãos achavam que eram sintomas de gravidez e nem se importaram quando Carlo saiu dizendo que iam almoçar fora, porque Afrodite não estava se sentindo bem pra fazer comida.

_ E ela não vai comer nada? Vai ficar sozinha aí? Eu fico com ela... – ofereceu-se a Mamma.

_ Chamei o Shaka. Ele...ele sabe uns exercícios de yoga, sabe de uns chás aí, vai ajudar a acalmar os ânimos...

_ Vai chamar outro homem pra cuidar da gostosa da tua mulher? O cara é veado mesmo!

_ Pietro! – reclamou Giovanni – Nem todo mundo é um tarado como você. Vê se cala essa boca dois minutos! Nunca vi falar tanta merda...

Olaf estava preocupado... Aquela história estava acabando com os nervos de Afrodite. Shaka desceu, Mú subiu, de calça jeans e camisa de mangas compridas enroladas até o cotovelo, os cabelos roxos presos num laço frouxo, como sempre. Pietro franziu a testa mas não disse nada, que os irmãos estavam querendo arrancar sua língua :

“Quanto veado num dia só! Eu, hein? Tem que ser amigo do meu irmão esquisito... Será que o Carlo é veado também?” - riu sozinho-“Acha? Casado com um mulherão desses, não pode ser...”

O almoço foi meio tenso, Máscara da Morte pensando desesperadamente numa solução, num meio de arranjar coragem e abrir o jogo com sua mãe. Aqueles irmãos de mente estreita também não ajudavam muito. As pessoas achando que ele estava preocupado com Afrodite (e estava, mas não daquele jeito...) e resolveram descontrair, oferecendo um brinde especial a ele.

_ Claro. Porque afinal de contas a família vai aumentar.

_ Como assim?

_ Ah, Carlo. Você não percebeu ainda? Sua mulher já teve uma vertigem quando nós chegamos, hoje devolveu todo o café da manhã... Eu já passei por isso três vezes. Sei como é...

“Ai, só me faltava essa...” – Carlo cobriu os olhos com a mão, Giovanni apertou o braço dele.

Em casa, Mú e Shaka mexiam com Afrodite, tentando descontraí-lo. E davam conselhos, todos referentes a contar a verdade. Quanto mais ele deixava passar, pior ia ficar. Quando o povo chegou, eles já tinham ido pro aeroporto.

_ Acha? Deixar ela dirigir... E se na estrada Afrodite tem uma tontura? Seus amigos deveriam ter pego um táxi. – Na cozinha, Mamma foi preparar o lanche da tarde, fazer um chá fresco pra nora, descobriu que ela tinha deixado pronto o bolo de frutas. – _Dio santo_ , mas é uma menina de ouro! Apesar do enjôo que deve ta sentindo, fez o bolo do meu Carlo...

Afrodite chegou no começo da noite, parecendo abatido. Carlo o acompanhou até o quarto, onde ele teve uma crise histérica. Máscara da Morte lhe deu um calmante e combinaram de, no dia seguinte, com calma, abrir o jogo. Os parentes ficaram preocupados, mas Carlo não deixou nem a Mamma entrar no quarto.

E no dia seguinte...

 

 


	5. A verdade, nada mais que a verdade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A verdade vem à tona, da maneira mais complicada possível.

**A VERDADE, NADA MAIS QUE A VERDADE...**

 

Carlo acordou sentindo o cheiro de café fresco. Mas Afrodite estava deitado ao seu lado, meio febril. “Café da Mamma!” pensou ele, espreguiçando. Beijou o outro de leve, aconselhando:

_ Vou lá pegar uma bandeja pra nós. Vai tomar um banho morno pra sentir melhor... Com um banho e o café da minha mãe, você vai ver que tudo vai parecer menos pior...

Afrodite suspirou. Já tivera que lutar contra muita gente preconceituosa, mas nunca tinha deixado se abater daquele jeito... Porque era diferente. Ele se importava com a opinião daqueles. E havia o Carlo. Ele também poderia sair machucado. Muito machucado.

_ Valei-me, minha deusa Afrodite. A vós recorro nessa hora tão difícil...

Fosse por causa do chuveiro aberto, fosse porque estava com a mente longe, rezando, Afrodite não ouviu quando seu cunhadinho tarado entrou no quarto, chamando. Pietro não ia perder a oportunidade de espiar sua cunhada farta de carne no banho. Do vão da porta não conseguia ver o box direito, então resolveu ousar e entrar no banheiro. Afrodite estava de costas para a porta do box,  se esfregando, quando sentiu a presença estranha. Pietro estava de olhos arregalados para a sua bunda, já estendendo a mão para belisca-lo, esquecido de toda a precaução, de tudo.

“Que bundinha! Arredondada, empinada!” – Assustou com o grito agudo de Afrodite, que não tinha com que se cobrir mas resolveu avançar de vez – _Ah, cognata, hai un bel cullo...Sazio[1]!_ Eu gosto de fartura de carne... Que que tem demais deixar eu pegar um pouquinho?

Afrodite, no limite dos seus nervos, chutou o pau da barraca: virou-se para Pietro segurando o pênis ereto e rugiu:

_ Ah, você gosta de fartura de carne? Que tal pegar nessa fartura aqui, então?

Carlo, que tinha se apressado ao ouvir o grito de Afrodite, ficou mais surpreso quando ouviu outro grito, reconhecendo a voz do seu irmão caçula.

_ Pietro? O que...

Pietro estava paralisado, Afrodite já tinha se arrependido e deixara se escorregar para o chão do box, chorando. Máscara da Morte pensou primeiro em defender o seu amado:

_ O que você fez com ele? RESPONDE! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

_ É um homem. Sua mulher é um homem! UM HOMEM! UM VEADO! CARLO... MMMAAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAAA!!

E saiu correndo, sem se perder no caminho, entrando na cozinha sem fôlego, os olhos arregalados, gaguejando. Giovanni leu no rosto dele a desgraça. Olaf apenas ergueu as sombrancelhas, Paolo espantou-se:

_ Que foi, Pietro?

_ A... mul-mulher do Carlo... _La donna del Carlo e um uomo! UM UOMO_![2] Um veado! Esse daí – apontou Olaf – é pai de um veado!

Mamma Anna se levantou e deu o maior bofetão na boca que Pietro já tinha tomado na vida. O garoto olhou pra ela, lágrimas nos olhos, sem entender...

_ Mamma...- gemeu ele.

_ Desculpe meu filho, _signore_ Thorsson. Ele é impulsivo. Não tem educação ainda... Bem, eu vou te contar uma coisa. Eu já desconfiava. Mas isso não é desculpa pra você faltar ao respeito com um senhor de cabelos brancos.

Pietro abaixou a cabeça.

_ A senhora já desconfiava, Mamma?

_ _Si, Vanni_. Afrodite é tão delicado quanto qualquer mulher, mas tem coisa que ele faz igual a qualquer homem, inclusive arrumar o saco quando ele acha que não tem ninguém olhando... – Paolo e Giovanni começaram a rir. – E além disso, eu entrei na cozinha no dia em que chegamos e ele estava rebolando ao som de uma música. Pois os peitos dele não se mexiam...

Giovanni e Paolo quase caíram da cadeira de tanto rir. Carlo entrou nessa hora na cozinha, pronto pra matar um. Parou vendo aquela cena insólita:

_ Qual a piada?

_ Seu _farabutto_! Você e o seu veado me enganaram...- começou Pietro, Carlo já erguendo o braço pra bater nele, mas Paolo e Vanni foram mais rápidos, Vanni segurou Carlo, Paolo deu outro tapão no caçula.

_ Calado! Faz favor de explicar pro seu sogro o que ta acontecendo, coitado, que ele ta boiando faz meia hora aqui...

_ E o que ta acontecendo? Além do escândalo do Pietro que foi apalpar o Afrodite e acabou achando aquilo que você também achou, Vanni... Mamma, eu preciso te explicar...

_ Depois. Vocês conversam com o _signore_ Thorsson. Eu vou lá acalmar o Afrodite, porque ele deve estar um caco com tudo isso. Ele está no quarto?

Carlo nem acreditou nas palavras da sua mãe. Vanni também arregalou os olhos. Máscara da Morte só concordou com a cabeça. Mamma foi pelo corredor pensando bem no que iria dizer. Era uma situação difícil apesar da aparência de comédia. Entrou, deixando para bater na porta pelo lado de dentro. Afrodite estava encolhido na cama, abraçando o travesseiro, soluçando doloridamente.

_ Afrodite...

_ _Ai, signora Anna, che vergogna..._ Eu sinto muito, mas eu me apavorei... –disse ele com a voz rouca de tanto chorar. – Eu não queria enganar vocês...

_ Me chame de Mamma e eu te chamarei de... Afrodite é seu nome, mesmo?

_É. E falso ali, só os peitos. O resto é meu mesmo...

“Então ele tem esse rosto, esse cabelo, tudo feminino... é um belo conjunto, mas é um homem... Meu filho se apaixonou por um homem delicado...Ai, Luigi, se você estivesse aqui agora, matava os dois...”

_ Não é brincadeira, não é? Vocês estão casados mesmo?

_ Sim. A gente se casou na Suécia, onde o casamento de pessoas do mesmo sexo é válido. Mas seu filho não é homossexual. Só eu sou... Aconteceu dele me amar, sei lá como... Quando a senhora perguntou se ele me trai, eu ia justificar. Afinal ele precisa de vez em quando de procurar uma mulher. Eu entendo.

“Amor. Meu Carlo está amando de verdade... E o amor dele tem um olhos azuis tão lindos, tão inocentes... E é correspondido. Afinal Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas... _Mio figlio_ está mudado por causa dessa bichinha aqui...”

Mamma Anna puxou a cabeça de Afrodite do travesseiro ajeitando-o nas pernas, acariciando seus cabelos... aos poucos ele foi se acalmando. Se levantou, foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto, passou batom e uma leve maquiagem, depois voltou para o quarto e se trocou, colocando uma calça de moletom, uma camiseta e keds. Mamma ficou impressionada, mesmo assim ele parecia uma jovem mulher...

_ E agora, vamos? – Estendeu a mão para a mulher, o sorriso sedutor funcionando.

Mas toda a coragem dele se perdeu na porta da cozinha. Foi a vez da Mamma apertar a mão dele e puxar para entrarem. Olaf se levantou e abraçou longamente o filho, o mesmo fazendo Carlo. Paolo se ergueu e tocou no cabelo de Afrodite, puxando de leve, observando bem aquele rosto delicado, pegou na mão dele e fez ele dar uma volta.

_ _Madonna mia! Ma e una donna perfetta_ [3]!

_ Quase. – riu Giovanni. – Tem um acessório que não se pode tirar entre as pernas...

Os irmãos riram alto da piada indecente, menos Pietro, que se levantou e foi para o quarto, injuriado. Giovanni pediu a mãe que deixasse:

_ Ele ta em choque, confuso, não deve ter sido uma experiência lá _molto facile...[4]_

_ Acha que ele vai ficar traumatizado daqui por diante? – ironizou Paolo.

_ Talvez ele pense duas vezes agora antes de ir passando a mão nas mulheres dos outros. – suspirou Mamma Anna. – Sente-se, Afrodite. Experimente meu café.

_ Obrigado. Eu sinto... sinto muito pelo Pietro... eu estava já uma pilha de nervos com essa situação constrangedora que só piorava a cada momento e eu não sabia como resolver e acabei descontando nele...

_ Como pode ter nos enganado assim? _Guarda qui[5]_ , ele tem pomo-de-adão como todo _uomo, cáspita!_

_ Você tava ocupado, olhando pros peitos, em vez de olhar pro pescoço, Paolo. – riu Giovanni.

_ Isso! Afrodite, o que são aqueles peitos?

_ Vai comprar pra sua mulher? – Carlo provocou. – Ela não precisa, mas a tia dela, quem sabe... É um sutiã especial.

_ Bota especial nisso... pode me explicar como você decidiu se casar com um veado, com tanta mulher nesse mundo? Você sempre foi meio esquisito, mas nunca foi chegado num frutinha... Ou você me enganou todo esse tempo? Ai, mamma... – Paolo levou o famoso tapa na nuca da mãe.

_ Mais respeito! Já falei que seu irmão não é um esquisito. E também não acho que ele seja um veado. Acho que podemos discutir isso depois. – e fez um gesto discreto para Olaf.

Todo mundo virou sua atenção para Afrodite, que passava geléia numa torrada delicadamente, depois segurou a xícara de café com as duas mãos, procurando aquece-las. Após comer, ele arrotou discretamente, elogiou o café da Mamma e deu a mão para o pai se erguer da mesa.

_ Vem, Pappa, que eu acho que eles têm muito que conversar... Vamos ver se o Kanon já chegou. Ele ficou de passar o Natal com o Saga aqui no Santuário...- e foram saindo.

Carlo os acompanhou até a porta da casa de Câncer, puxou Afrodite para um beijo, ficaram abraçados um tempo, até que Afrodite empurrou-o de leve e soprou um “Boa sorte! Vai dar tudo certo. _Ti amo, Maschera_...” e foi subindo devagar com seu pai para a próxima casa.

 

 

1Ah, cunhada, tens um belo rabo...Farto!

[2] A mulher do Carlo é um homem! Um homem!

[3] Minha nossa! É uma mulher perfeita!

[4] Muito fácil

[5] Olha aqui...

 

 


	6. Amar é...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para se dar bem em família, é preciso fazer concessões. É preciso alguém com a cabeça fria e maturidade. Porque nenhum homem é uma ilha e não se vive sem amor.

**AMAR É...**

 

Carlo ainda ficou parado vendo Afrodite e Olaf descerem devagar para a casa de Gêmeos, depois suspirou, fechou os olhos e travou os músculos, como se fosse para alguma batalha (o que não deixa de ser verdade...). Entrou na cozinha e se sentou:

_ Vamos lá. Quem vai começar a me bater primeiro?

_ Bom, não dá pra encarar tudo numa boa assim, mas ninguém vai querer seu sangue, não... – respondeu Giovanni.

_ Talvez o Pietro... – riu Paolo, ao ver o caçula voltando pra cozinha, emburrado. – Afinal, ele foi atacado pelo seu... viado.

_ Ele mexeu primeiro. E se você o chamar pelo nome, soaria melhor.

_ Mas é o que ele é, não? Bonito, parece _una donna, una bella donna_ , mas não deixa de ser um viado...

_ Qual o seu problema? O fato dele ser HO-MOS-SE-XUAL te incomoda tanto assim? Ele deixa de ser uma pessoa só por isso?

_ Olha como ele defende o viadinho dele... – Pietro cuspiu no chão. – Você me dá nojo, Carlo! NOJO! E pensar que eu queria ser como você quando eu ficasse mais velho...

_ Vai lá e limpa, que você não está em sua casa... Mesmo que estivesse, a Mamma não te deixaria cuspir no chão dela. – a voz de Carlo era triste, mas fria.

_ E tem mais. Quem come quem nessa história? – perguntou Paolo.

_ Isso é relevante? – Carlo sorriu, se lembrando da sua primeira vez na lua-de-mel.

_ CLARO QUE É! Se você me disser que come o Afrodite e outra mulher, isso é só uma variante dos seus apetites de macho. Mas se você dá praquele ho-mos-se-xual, como você mesmo diz, eu te mato aqui agora, porque você está arrastando o nome da família na lama...- Paolo já estava ficando nervoso...

_ Ele não está dando, não, Paolo...- gemeu Pietro, se arrepiando ao lembrar. – Com aquela vara, ele já estaria arrombado, nem estaria sentando direito...

Giovanni, que já tinha visto seu irmão com outra mulher e gostava do Afrodite, resolveu intervir:

_ Mas que conversa mais ridícula... Ainda mais com os termos que vocês estão usando na frente da Mamma. Desculpe-nos, Mamma...

_ O que a senhora acha, Mamma? O Carlo e o veado dele não merecem uma surra de couro cru pra ver se deixam de ser sem-vergonhas?

Mamma Anna que estava sentada, mal ouvindo aquelas baboseiras, mas refletindo muito na situação, percebeu que estava na hora de se manifestar. “ _Gesú_ , me ilumine nessa hora, em _che io puoi dividir o unir mia famiglia_ para sempre...” Ela sorriu, apertou o braço de Carlo e pronunciou a sentença.

_ Todos vocês merecem uma surra de couro cru. Sempre merecem, são maus filhos... – ergueu a mão, impedindo qualquer interrupção. – Ahn, eu ouvi suas bobagens até aqui, agora é hora da Mamma falar. O Carlo merece uma surra porque não nos contou que ia casar, se casou sem a gente e ainda escondeu todo esse tempo... O Paolo merece uma surra porque eu nunca pensei que meu próprio filho fosse tão preconceituoso quando o veado aparece na família dele. Oh, sim, eu sei que você trabalha com alguns, até defende seus amigos, mas agora que você tem que conviver com um, você não quer nem dar uma chance a ele? Pietro merece uma surra porque é um abusado. Sua intervenção foi boa, porque desatou o nó que o Afrodite tinha dado na vida deles, mas você faltou ao respeito com ele, com seu irmão, você ofendeu o pai de Afrodite...

_ Ufa, escapei. – suspirou Giovanni, baixinho...

_ _No, signore_ , vai sobrar pra você também, seu sem vergonha. Eu achei um sutiã no sofá, que é muito pequeno pra ser do Afrodite. Como eu imagino que quando o Carlo vai pular a cerca, seja discreto, então... Usou camisinha pelo menos, Vanni? – o filho ficou rosado. – Eu tenho pena da Christina. Seu pai fez de vocês quatro cópias fiéis dele. Ele nunca se preocupou se estaria magoando as pessoas, quando se tratava de satisfazer seus desejos.

_ Mamma... – gemeu Pietro. – A senhora está aprovando o que o Carlo fez?

_ E o que o Carlo fez? O seu irmão se ajuntou com uma pessoa do mesmo sexo, mas que é gentil, limpinha, que o adora...

_ E é rica... Você não pensou em dar o golpe do baú, né? – Paolo ficou pensativo...- Eu até me sujeitaria a comer um veado por toda essa dinheirama que a família dele tem e...

Vanni a custo segurou Máscara da Morte para que ele não continuasse a bater no irmão, depois do murro que ele deu, mandando o outro para fora da cozinha:

_ NÃO FAÇA ISSO! VOCÊ É DIFERENTE DE NÓS! VOCÊ PODE MATÁ-LO!

Pietro foi socorrer Paolo, enquanto Mamma Anna jogava água no rosto de Carlo.

_ Respira fundo e se acalma! – ela mandou, depois suspirou. – Assim não vai dar em nada, além de mais ofensas.

Carlo passou a mão no rosto, sentindo lágrimas queimarem em seus olhos, mas ele nunca chorava.

_ Se aqueles ali não tiverem nada de bom pra dizer sobre meu casamento, então é melhor que se vão... Se vocês concordam com eles, por favor, não precisam ter pena de nós. A gente não vai ficar sozinho, excluídos, à beira da vida social...

_ É isso mesmo que você quer, Carlo? Que a gente vá embora e te deixe em paz? – Mamma Anna encarou-o fixamente.

Era uma das maiores mudanças em Máscara da Morte. Em outros tempos, seu orgulho falaria mais alto, ele os expulsaria sem pensar duas vezes, sem olhar pra trás, sem arrependimentos... Mas agora... Agora sua mãe viu, com alegria, que os olhos azuis ficaram cheios de lágrimas e ele balançou a cabeça, dizendo baixinho:

_ Claro que não, Mamma. Só não posso permitir que magoem o Afrodite. Ele é amoroso, faria qualquer coisa pra agradar vocês e esses estrupícios ficam preocupados apenas com o fato dele ser gay ou não.

Mamma Anna se decidiu a favor da criatura que fez daquela pedra que um dia foi seu filho um homem diferente. Paolo voltava pra cozinha meio tonto, se sentando gemendo.

_ Machucou, irmão? Eu... eu sinto muito... é que...

_ Não. Eu mereci. Eu também reagi da mesma forma quando me acusaram de casar com a Beatrice por dinheiro. Quem te pede desculpas sou eu... Hey, você pediu desculpas! Afrodite mudou muito você mesmo... A gente tem que reconhecer alguns pontos a favor da bichinha.

Carlo suspirou. Paolo já estava conquistado. Faltava Pietro, que olhava pra família horrorizado:

_ A gente não vai embora hoje, então?

_ Não, cáspita, porque iria? – Vanni levantou uma sombrancelha. – E falando em ir, quando seu sogro vai embora? Vocês vão passar o Natal com ele?

_ Talvez ele vá amanhã. E leve o Afrodite com ele... A gente estava decidindo passar o Natal separado e o Ano Novo juntos na Suécia. Eu ia pra casa preparar vocês pro choque.

_ Porque vocês não passam o Natal conosco e o Ano Novo com a família dele? Ou o contrário? – convidou a Mamma.

_ Ta louca, Mamma? Imagine os nossos parentes sabendo disso... Imagine o que os meus amigos vão dizer quando souberem que meu irmão se casou com um veado. VOCÊS ESTÃO PROIBIDOS DE POR OS PÉS NA MINHA ALDEIA! Já foram avisados! – e Pietro correu pro quarto.

_ Você não tem esses problemas com a família dele, né? – brincou Paolo.

_ Não... E olha que são seis pares de cunhados e vinte sobrinhos... Tem alguns parentes das famílias dos cunhados que torce o nariz pra nós, mas são poucos... Pietro está certo, Mamma. O que o povo da aldeia vai dizer quando nos ver? O que os nossos tios vão dizer? A família da Beatrice e da Christina?

_ E desde quando você se preocupa com a opinião dos outros? – sorriu Anna, piscando o olho.

Como um moleque pego numa travessura, Máscara da Morte ficou vermelho, depois riu e balançou a cabeça concordando.

_ É que eu não... – e todos completaram junto com ele - ...quero que o Afrodite saia magoado... É, por isso.

_ Filho, eu acho que o Afrodite já está muito acostumado com o preconceito dos outros, mais que você... Mas eu entendo. Ele é sua responsabilidade agora.

_ Sim. Quer ver a fita do casamento? Nossa, que coisa mais brega... Achei que eu ia escapar de dizer isso...

_ Agora sim, eu amo o Afrodite! – brincou Paolo, levantando ainda gemendo. – Quando você tirou o sarro da fita do MEU casamento, eu jurei que um dia você ia pagar um mico igual... Vamos lá. O Afrodite está vestido de noiva? VOCÊ está vestido de noiva?

Foi esse clima de brincadeira que Afrodite encontrou ao voltar para preparar o almoço. A fita ainda estava na parte dos votos e ele repetiu baixinho, encostando no sofá: “...assumo o compromisso de manter acesa a chama desse amor por toda a eternidade, respeitando-te, ficando ao teu lado na saúde e na doença, na tristeza e na alegria, te seguir em todos os teus caminhos até quando os deuses não mais nos permitirem nesta vida efêmera.”

Carlo, que não tinha percebido eles entrarem, cedeu seu lugar para o sogro e se levantando e pegando nas mãos de Afrodite repetiu seus votos, só que em italiano, para a mãe e os irmãos entenderem:

“Eu, Carlo di Angelis, cavaleiro de Athena, da sagrada casa de Câncer, declaro meu amor incondicional por ti, Afrodite Thorsson e assumo o compromisso de te defender, te guiar, te seguir, de ficar ao seu lado sempre, seja na tristeza ou na alegria, na doença ou na saúde, de manter esse amor intacto e vivo e mandar pro inferno qualquer filho da puta que se ponha em nosso caminho daqui em diante.”

A Mamma sentiu os olhos ficarem úmidos, apesar de estranho, aquilo era amor verdadeiro. Ficou embaraçada ao ver os dois se beijando, depois se recriminou: “Deixa de ser velha, Anna. Daqui pra frente você vai ter que se acostumar com isso... Carlo é tão carinhoso com ele, veja como ele segura Afrodite pelos dedos para se sentarem juntos”

Os irmãos haviam vaiado, Paolo reclamando que Carlo não traduziu os votos de Afrodite (imaginem que a fita era falada em sueco, com legenda em grego, língua que o Santuário dominava... sempre que era mostrada para alguém de fora, precisava de tradução simultânea, o que fazia os noivos renovarem os votos a cada vez.).

Depois eles foram dar uma volta com Olaf, Mamma Anna preferindo ficar com Afrodite na cozinha.

_ Então tudo acabou bem?

_ Quase. Pietro ainda está chateado.

_ Eu o assustei. – Afrodite deu uma risadinha, depois ficou vermelho. – Me perdoe, Mamma.

_ Ele vai se recuperar... Vocês não tem empregados aqui, Afrodite?

_ Oh, sim. Temos servos, mas agora é época de festas, dispensamos os serviços deles porque quase todo mundo saiu em viagem. Mas cozinhar para o Carlo é um prazer que eu reservo só pra mim.

_ Entendo... Não gostaria de comer a comida da Mamma? – ela piscou.

_ Ah, Mamma... A senhora é visita, mas... Não quero que pense que eu sou uma bicha ciumenta. Sim, por favor, se me permitir ajudar, eu gostaria de provar sua comida... Carlo elogia muito sua comida...

Mamma riu:

_ Minhas noras tem ciúmes desses elogios...

_ Bem, eu acho que elas devem ter suas razões... Eu, como estou aprendendo a fazer comida italiana há pouco mais de um ano e meio, tenho mais que por o rabinho entre as pernas e ficar quieto.

_ Você é sempre tão sincero assim?

_ Ah, Carlo diz que é meu maior defeito... e também minha maior virtude... – Afrodite ficou sem graça. – Às vezes eu chego a ofender as pessoas, mas não engano ninguém... Desculpe se alguma hora eu ofendi a senhora.

_ Não. Não me ofendeu, Afrodite. Vocês já decidiram aonde vão passar as festas? Carlo me disse que vocês iam passar o Natal separados e o Ano Novo com sua família. Convidei-os para passar o Natal junto conosco.

_ Sabe, Mamma, pela reação do Pietro, eu acho melhor ele ir sozinho com vocês e preparar um pouco melhor a família. A gente poderia passar umas férias lá.

_ Do que você tem medo, Afrodite?

_ Ah, _signora Anna_ , eu tenho tanto medo de que magoem o Carlo por minha causa... As pessoas de que ele gosta e confia podem virar o rosto por minha presença... Que foi?

_ Espirrou _cipolla_ nos meus olhos...- mentiu ela, enxugando um olho. “Um protege o outro, se preocupam se as pessoas vão magoar o outro... _Madonna_ , é muito bonito, mas eles não deviam ter essas preocupações... Deviam ter liberdade pra se amar...”

Enquanto a conversa rolava na cozinha, os irmãos se assombravam com a arena de esportes e o Neo-Coliseum. Olaf puxou Carlo para um canto.

_ Parece que está tudo bem...

_ Sim. Eles estão começando a digerir melhor a história... Meu irmão caçula vai acabar se acostumando... Desculpe se ele o ofendeu...

_ Reação normal, normalíssima, pelo o que Afrodite me contou que fez. Meu filho às vezes não mede as conseqüências dos seus atos.

Eles tentaram ficar sérios, mas lembrar (ou imaginar) da cena era de tirar qualquer um do sério. Riram.

_ Acha mesmo que sua família vai aceita-lo numa boa?

_ Olaf, eles já aceitaram um monte de erros que eu cometi na vida e conviveram muito bem com eles. Porque não aceitariam o único acerto do qual me orgulho?

Olaf arregalou os olhos azuis, depois colocou uma das mãos no ombro do genro e estendeu a outra:

_ Eu nunca me engano quanto ao caráter das pessoas, Carlo. Você foi realmente a melhor escolha para o meu filho.

 __ Tante grazie_!Não quero nem pensar na outra possibilidade...

_ Sabe se Afrodite vai comigo pra Suécia no Natal?

_ Acho que sim. Eu vou preparar o resto da família para recebe-lo de acordo depois. Melhor trilhar o caminho devagar.

_ Não vai brigar com toda a família por causa dele... Há pontes que não devem ser queimadas...

_ Sim, há parentes que não são aceitos por um motivo ou outro... Não se preocupe. Não vou queimar pontes à toa... Só queimar alguns rabos metidos...

Riram novamente. Pietro estava impressionado com toda a estrutura esportiva do Santuário.  Até que dando uma volta pela sala de troféus do Neo-Coliseum, viram várias fotos dos times dos cavaleiros. Inclusive várias do time de futebol, com as faixas de campeão.

_ Não creio, Afrodite joga futebol?

_ Um ótimo goleiro... – Carlo sorriu, lembrando de um certo jogo e suas conseqüências* - Não costuma engolir frangos, se joga na bola sem medo, nem de quebrar as unhas... – se permitiu uma brincadeira...

_ Basquete, baseball, vôlei... Nosso veadinho é um atleta... –brincou Paolo.

_ Você acha que os músculos dele são de quê? Silicone?

Todos riram... e resolveram voltar pra casa. Pietro ia pensativo...

 

 

* Aquele jogo... quem não se lembra, leia a minha fic “Homem com H”.

 

 


	7. Afinal, família é família

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamos juntar as duas famílias e ver no que dá. Aguentem um pouco nossa vilãzinha destilando veneno por onde passa...

**AFINAL, FAMÍLIA É FAMÍLIA...**

 

Ao se aproximarem da casa de Câncer, já sentiram o cheiro delicioso da comida da Mamma. Afrodite estava cantando em sueco enquanto arrumava a mesa, Carlo reconheceu que era Joy Ride, de Roxette (“ele tem cada gosto”, suspirou, “mas pelo menos está feliz”). Durante o almoço, os feriados de final de ano voltaram a berlinda:

_ Nós vamos embora amanhã, senão não conseguimos vôo de volta. Vocês vão fazer mesmo o que combinaram?

_ Sim! – Afrodite olhou para Carlo amorosamente. – É melhor assim.

Olaf pigarreou para chamar a atenção e deu uma outra sugestão.

_ Estive pensando e gostaria de fazer uma sugestão. Porque a família do Carlo não passa o Ano Novo com a gente, em Estocolmo?

Afrodite arregalou os olhos, batendo palmas depois, entusiasmado. Levantou-se e beijou o pai.

_ Grande idéia, pappa! Mas será que eles vão aceitar?

Carlo já estava explicando a idéia do sogro. Todos SE estranharam que já não tinha se surpreendido com a reação empolgada do Afrodite. Paolo coçou a cabeça:

_ Bem, seria algo diferente, mas veja bem, são passagens aéreas para 11 pessoas e a gente já andou gastando com os presentes e a festa de Natal, fora essa visita aqui...

_ Meu pai disse que as despesas correm por conta dele, se vocês aceitarem. Mamma, a senhora ia adorar a MINHA mamma. Vocês se parecem...

Todos os olhos se viraram pra ela. Anna sorriu e aceitou o convite. Pietro ergueu os olhos para o teto, bufando. “E essa agora? Passar mais tempo com esse veado... E como será a família dele? Deve ser gente mais estranha que ele... Será que eles me deixam ficar na Itália com meus amigos?”

Doce ilusão. No dia seguinte, todos se preocuparam em arrumar as malas, cada um perdido em pensamentos diferentes. Depois Afrodite e Carlo subiram e para se despedir de Aioros e Seika, Aioria e Marin, Dido entregando um presente especial para a gravidinha ruiva (um urso polar de mais de um metro, que tinha uma abertura na barriga – servia de bebe-conforto.)

_ Sempre exagerado, né, biba? – Aioria ria, ao ver o presente ocupar quase todo o quarto do bebê, na casa de Leão.

_ Eu tenho sempre que ser único, meu gato... – Afrodite estava abraçando Marin ainda, as mãos na barriga, procurando sentir o bebê. – Olha, mexeu... Eu já tenho 20 sobrinhos mas nunca vou deixar de sentir que esse momento é maravilhoso.

Marin beijou-lhe o rosto, sabendo que AQUELE momento ele nunca iria poder partilhar.

_ Muito obrigada, Dido. Não ligue pro Aioria. Ele gostaria de ter tido uma idéia assim.

_ Hmpf! Só me faltava essa... E agora, acha que os parentes do Carlo vão reagir como quando você surgir todo fulgurante no meio deles?

_ Com os gritos e o pânico de sempre, sem dúvida. Ninguém fica indiferente na minha presença. – Afrodite tentou brincar, mas estava se apavorando novamente.

Marin franziu a testa para Aioria e ele já conhecia bem as frases silenciosas da esposa. E mudaram de assunto. Depois desceram para a casa de Gêmeos para se despedirem de Saga e Kanon.

_ Tomem conta do Santuário direitinho, hein?

_ Vai sobrar pro Aioros, que não bebe, você tem dúvidas? – riu Kanon. – O que nós vamos fazer enquanto estivermos sozinhos aqui, Cérebro?

_ Oras, meu caro Pink, o que fazemos sempre que estamos sozinhos... Vamos dominar o mundo... – E Saga começou a rir, enquanto Kanon cantava “o Saga e o Kanon, o Kanon e o Saga, tarararan”.

_ Nossa, começaram a beber antes? Quero minha casa em pé quando eu voltar, ta?

_ A sua é longe, tudo bem. Já a de Câncer... Ta no seguro?

_ Sua cabeça está? – rosnou Carlo, cansado daquela conversa. Puxou Afrodite. – Vamos, vai, que vamos perder o avião.

No final, Carlo foi passar o Natal na Suécia, enquanto os irmãos e a Mamma contavam a novidade para os tios, primos, para as cunhadas... As reações foram diversas. Os mais velhos se horrorizaram, os mais novos acharam “um barato”, as cunhadas ficaram excitadas com a perspectiva de viajarem para uma festa na “high society”... E assim, passou o Natal e chegou a semana do Ano Novo...

Além das passagens, Olaf enviou roupas apropriadas para o inverno sueco. A família de Carlo, morando no sul da Itália não deveria estar acostumada com tamanhas temperaturas baixas. As cunhadas ficaram maravilhadas com os suéteres e casacos grossos, os últimos forrados de pele de carneiro, com peles também nos pulsos e golas. As crianças receberam gorros, luvas, cachecóis coloridos, na véspera da viagem estavam todos numa excitação sem tamanho. Só Pietro parecia desanimado. Tentou mais uma vez ficar com os amigos, mas todos foram taxativos: “seja educado! Eles estão querendo nos agradar e temos que conhece-los antes de fazermos qualquer julgamento!”

_ Pra mim, parece mais que eles querem nos comprar. – resmungou ele, ao entrar no táxi, levando um tapão da Mamma.

 __ PelamordeDio_ , vê se se comporta lá, ham? – recomendou ela.

No aeroporto de Estocolmo, após um vôo na medida do possível (afinal eram 5 crianças extasiadas) calmo, desceram, se sentindo ótimos em seus casacos. Estocolmo era um paraíso branco. Giancarlo perguntou ao pai, Paolo:

_ É aqui que o Papai Noel vive?

_ É perto.

Encontraram Carlo, que os apresentou ao motorista da van que ia leva-los:

_ Este é Per. Ele fala italiano. Vai leva-los até em casa. Eu vou ver Afrodite que passou mal de novo ao ver o avião de vocês pousando.

_ Vou com você. – Mamma pegou no braço dele. Mas logo sorriu – Ele vem vindo.

Todo mundo se virou pra vê-lo chegando. As cunhadas esperavam algo próximo a uma drag qüeen de tanto Pietro falar, mas viram um jovem alto, de longos cabelos azuis e olhos azuis piscina um tanto quanto assustados se aproximar. Vestido de calça jeans, botas de couro pretas e casaco igual ao deles, parecia comum... Perto deles, elas viram que seu rosto era muito lindo pra ser de um homem, numa androginia sedutora. E que usava um batom claro.

_ Olá! – deu um sorriso tímido. – Sejam bem vindos à Suécia. Eu sou Afrodite, o esposo do Carlo.

Beatrice estendeu a mão, apertou, deu três beijinhos e apresentou os filhos: Giuliano de dez anos, Giancarlo de oito e Anna Beatrice de cinco. As crianças olharam pra ele com aquela franca curiosidade de criança, mas não disseram nada. Christina se recuperou do choque e fez o mesmo. Seus gêmeos Antonino e Ornella de seis anos também só arregalaram os olhos pro tio de batom. Com as malas na mão, foram pegar a condução, Carlo oferecendo carona para a Mamma no carro deles. Pietro engoliu duro ao ver o carro de Máscara da Morte: um Mitsubishi XL.

_ Uau!

_ É meu... – sorriu Afrodite. – Mas minha mãe não gosta que eu dirija. Ela diz que eu me empolgo e corro muito. Então só libera a chave para o Carlo. Quer ir com o Carlo, Pietro? Eu vou com a van. – E foi mesmo. A Mamma só sorriu.

Os gêmeos e Annita quiseram ir perto de Afrodite, tocando seu casaco, seu cabelo, sua pinta, cheirando-o de leve, apesar de toda a bronca das mães. Afrodite nem se incomodou, puxando ora um ora outro “sobrinho/a” pra sentar-se em seu colo.

A casa já estava meio cheia quando eles chegaram. Ninguém queria passar a imagem de caipira na feira, mas era impossível não ficar de boca aberta quando as portas da Mansão Thorsson se abriram. As crianças ficaram meio tímidas a princípio, mas os filhos de Anfertyte e Gaya, que eram da mesma idade os puseram à vontade logo. Tyte e Gaya puxaram as cunhadas para uma conversa, num italiano estropiado, Beatrice tentando um inglês mais estropiado ainda, as risadas aumentando conforme elas NÃO iam se entendendo e ficavam mais à vontade. Ariadne, que havia sido uma concertista e tocado em diversos países, sabia um pouco de italiano também. As mães se avaliaram num primeiro olhar e gostaram do que viram. Pietr, marido de Tyte trouxe vários tradutores eletrônicos que distribuiu entre os grupos, e junto com Günnar, marido de Gaya, puxaram Paolo e Giovanni para uma conversa com Olaf na sala de jogos. Nem Pietro foi esquecido. O neto mais velho, Bacus, filho de Dyonnisia, veio especialmente para distraí-lo, e o convidou para uma partida de vídeo game. Mas foi Cylla, filha de Anfertyte que deu o golpe de misericórdia, assim que entrou na sala. O protótipo da garota sueca, alta como todos na família, pele de porcelana, os famosos olhos azuis piscina e os cabelos loiros batendo na cintura, deixou Pietro completamente abobado. Ela primeiro colocou a cabeça pela porta, como que procurando alguém. Depois gritou o nome de Afrodite pela casa, até que ele veio:

_ Onde é o incêndio, Cy?

_ Vem _, ancle,_ me dê a sua mão...

_ Não posso, meu bem. Já dei a mão ao Carlo há muito tempo...

_ Engraçadinho. Senta aqui.

Se sentaram na sala onde os meninos jogavam, Pietro ao mesmo tempo encantado com a garota e curioso pra saber o que eles iam fazer. Com horror viu Cylla pegar um esmalte azul e passar nas unhas manicuradas de Afrodite. O tio ficou olhando, analisando... Depois ela passou um brilho prateado... Ele sorriu... E deixou que ela passasse em todas as unhas... Bacus virou-se pra ver o que eles estavam fazendo e reclamou:

_ Tem jogo amanhã, hein, _ancle_. Não se esqueceu, né?

_ Não. E eu jogo de luvas, VOCÊ não se esqueceu, né?

_ Jogo? – Pietro se interessou.

_ De hóquei. Todos os primos maiores de 10 anos com um grupo de amigos nossos. Você joga?

_ Não... – Pietro coçou a cabeça... – Na nossa cidade não neva, nem tem rinque de patinação.

_ Você vai gostar de ver... Meu tio é goleiro, mas também faz as vezes de atacante...

Máscara da Morte entrou, se sentando no sofá atrás de Afrodite. Pegou a mão dele e ficou olhando para a cor do esmalte.

_ Que achou, tio?

_ Que sua mãe não vai gostar dessa coisa tão chamativa...

_ Posso usar sem o brilho em cima também... Meu tiozinho não ficou show de bola?

_ Seu tio é show de bola, com ou sem esmalte, querida. – Afrodite sorriu, encabulado e deu-lhe um beijo no queixo. Carlo segurou o rosto dele para um beijo de acordo com as normas decentes (ou indecentes) de recém-casados apaixonados.

Pietro se virou vermelho como um pimentão. Bacus só olhou e resmungou:

_ Vai começar a melação...

_ Não enche! – reclamou Cylla. – Eles ainda estão namorando... É tão lindo, tão romântico...

_ ECA! Seu pai e sua mãe também ficam no mesmo agarramento...

_ Os seus também, implicante. Ta na hora de você arranjar uma namorada, Bacus, pra ver que beijar é melhor que jogar hóquei ou vídeo game.

Pietro, acompanhando a conversa pelo tradutor, ficou espantado. Era o mesmo tipo de brincadeira implicante que ele e seus amigos tinham quando viam os irmãos mais velhos beijando as mulheres. Carlo deu uma gargalhada e se levantou, puxando Afrodite. De mãos dadas saíram, Cylla se levantou e foi ver para onde eles iam...Depois se sentou de novo, suspirando:

_ Foram namorar na estufa da vovó...

_ Pois eu vou contar pra tia Tyte que você deve estar de namoradinho novo, sua assanhada.

_ Ela sabe, seu encalhado. – Mostrou a língua pra ele. – Eu vou embora, ver o que minha mamma está fazendo...

_ Bacus, eu posso...huumm...fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

_ Pode... Mas eu até imagino o que é... Eu tenho namorada, sim... Eu só gosto de implicar com a Cylla. Ela não sabe levar nada na esportiva...

_ E não tem ninguém na sua família como... como...

_ Você ainda não se acostumou com o meu _ancle_? – Bacus riu, divertido. – Ele só é diferente, mas é igual a todos os tios, você acaba se acostumando... Não temos outros gays na família, e muita gente do lado dos nossos tios não gosta dele. Eu gosto. Quando eu nasci, ele só tinha oito anos e já morava no santuário... Nas poucas vezes em que ele vinha à Suécia, eu me lembro dele brincando comigo, me defendendo quando eu precisava, ele me ensinando a lutar, sabia que aos dez ele já era cavaleiro de ouro?

_ Meu irmão também...

_ E não é o máximo? Eles tiveram um monte de responsabilidades antes da nossa idade... Eu queria ser cavaleiro de Atena, mas eu não nasci com nenhum dom especial... Meu tio sempre foi um ídolo pra mim, meu herói de verdade... Eu sempre quis ser como ele... Forte, belo, amoroso...

Nessa hora, Wayne veio chama-los pra almoçar. Pietro se viu com tempo então de ruminar tudo aquilo... Nada de formalidades, talheres especiais, era um almoço em família, a comida foi colocada no móvel ao lado da mesa, cada um levantava e se servia. As crianças foram acomodadas em uma mesa separada, servidas pelas babás...

Assim que tiveram um tempo, os irmãos Di Angelis trocaram impressões sobre as irmãs de Afrodite:

_ Nossa, cada _donna_ soberba – Paolo juntou os dedos e jogou um beijo no ar... – E olha que só vimos três, mas uma é mais bela que a outra...

_ Oh, sim... Pele clara, de porcelana, todas parecendo bem cuidadas... Serão bonecas de gelo sueco ou escondem um fogo por dentro?... Segundo os filmes pornôs, as suecas são boas de cama...

_ Vamos descobrir durante esses feriados?

_ Pelo menos tentar? – sorriram um para o outro.

Só que eles não sabiam que suas mulheres estavam tendo quase os mesmos pensamentos...

_ Cada homem enorme!!

_ _Si, é vero_. Eu sempre achei que aqueles filmes de vikings exageravam um pouco, _ma che cosa_... eles existem! E são lindões!

_ Até nosso cunhado veado é bonito, não acha?

_ Ah, ele parece uma mulher, e não é só por causa da maquiagem ou das unhas pintadas... Ele parece ser bonzinho...

_ Ficando longe do meu Vanni e não tocando nos meus filhos...

_ Acha, Tina? Ser homossexual não significa exatamente que ele seja pedófilo...

_ Nunca se sabe... Fica de olho no Giancarlo, de qualquer jeito...

_ Com tantos sobrinhos? Ele tem que ser mesmo doente ou muito _figlio de_ _una_ _putanna_ pra fazer mal a uma criança.

_ Doente ele é, pra ser como ele é. Que homem sadio se pintaria ou casaria com outro?

Beatrice ficou quieta, reconhecendo a feia face do preconceito na cunhada. “ _Dio santo_ , como é possível? Onde eu vejo um rapaz belo e tímido, ela vê um veado pintado, onde eu vejo um amor diferente ela vê uma aberração. Que diferença não faz uma educação livre de preconceitos...”

No dia seguinte foi um pouquinho pior, porque ela não queria deixar Antonino acompanhar os outros no jogo de hóquei.

_ Porque não? Pietro vai e eu vou também. – Carlo ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ninguém vai perder os pivetes de vista. Todos os priminhos vão estar lá.

_ E Afrodite vai cuidar deles?

_ Ele vai estar jogando... E se fosse? Que mal há nisso? Experiência ele tem, com tantos sobrinhos...

_ Não sei não... – Tina tentou disfarçar o seu verdadeiro temor... – Com tanta gente ele pode estranhar...

_ E até quando você vai criar seu filho como um bicho do mato? Ele nem está estranhando tanto, já que quis dormir com os outros no quarto de brinquedos essa noite...

Na noite anterior, Addonys veio conhecer as concunhadas e trouxe seus filhos. Na hora de dormir, os pequenos Thorsson quiseram fazer como sempre faziam na casa da vovó quando se juntavam e jogaram os colchonetes no quarto de brinquedos, os pequenos Di Angelis quiseram o mesmo e todos dormiram juntos...

_ A van já chegou. Vamos? – Afrodite estava com o bebê Amadeus, o filho de Gaya de seis meses no colo.

_ Você vai levar o Deo como reforço? – brincou Carlo, já pegando o bebê que esticava os bracinhos pra ele.

_ Ah, não. É que eu passei perto e ele me agarrou. Ele já sabe que onde eu estou o tio favorito dele também está então ele me ama por tabela... Interesseiro! – Afrodite fez beicinho... – Giuliano e Giancarlo já foram e a Anita está emburrada, porque eles lhe disseram que era passeio de meninos... Eu prometi a ela que vamos patinar depois, com as meninas... Antonino não vai, Tina?

_ Ela está com medo que ele nos dê trabalho, Dido. Ele é o caçulinha da família...

_ Tenho sobrinhos da idade dele lá e dois dos cunhados também vão... – Afrodite olhou diretamente nos olhos de Christina, depois virou o rosto. – Mas você é a mãe. A decisão final é sua... Se você acha que ele vai estranhar, bem, ele fica.

Christina percebeu que ele entendeu e ficou vermelha. Carlo estava distraído com o pequeno Deo e nem notou, mas Beatrice ficou horrorizada com a situação. Eles saíram pra entregar o bebê a Gaya e uma cunhada olhou pra outra:

_ Pois quem vai te dizer sou eu. Nem ouse envenenar mais ninguém com seus preconceitos, ta me ouvindo? Se você quer criar seus filhos assim, problema seu. Mas eu já percebi que todos aqui são gente decente, uma família amorosa, eu quero fazer parte dela, sim. Os meus filhos vão aprender a gostar do Afrodite.

_ Ué, problema seu. Há quem goste do Michael Jackson também...

Beatrice teve vontade de esbofetear a cunhada pela comparação. Mas se controlou e foi atrás da sogra. Tina foi ver os filhos, onde estariam... Iria aproveitar aquelas férias com a gente rica ao máximo, mas não iria deixar que eles a comprassem. Nem a ela nem aos filhos. O marido, na certa, já estava entregue, do jeito que gostava do irmão... E com certeza, o sem vergonha tava de olho no veado também... Aquele ia atrás de qualquer coisa que rebolasse...

 

 

N/A: Desculpa aí de novo, pelo capítulo comprido e enrolador... Mas eu quero explorar bem as feias faces do preconceito... E tentar algumas soluções... E lógico, isto é uma comédia, tem que explorar também uns lances engraçados... Portanto, aguardem, que os irmãos do Máscara da Morte vão aprontar, claaaro.

 

 


	8. Mexeu com meu amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlo só finge não prestar atenção no que acontece à sua volta, mas ninguém mexe com Afrodite e fica impune. Qual será o plano dele e das cunhadas?

**MEXEU COM MEU AMOR...**

 

Para os jovens italianos foi uma experiência incrível. Eles nunca tinham visto um jogo de hóquei ao vivo... Era um jogo muito rápido e dinâmico, um pouco violento até, mas era emocionante. Afrodite parecia feito de elástico, se esticava todo para defender o gol dos sobrinhos... Pietro não se conformava como ele parecia tão... tão normal, ali, naquela quadra de gelo... E nem se conformava com o olhar amoroso que via nos olhos do irmão acompanhando o jogo. Se ele fosse mais velho e mais maduro, reconheceria que 80% do que sentia era puro ciúme.

Deixemos os homens no esporte e vamos ouvir a conversa das “bonecas suecas” reunidas no quarto de Anfertyte...

_ Themys, você precisa conhecer os irmãos de nosso cunhado italiano. Ô terra abençoada, capaz de produzir morenos tão lindos...

_ Vocês são todas umas taradas... Não bastava estarem de olho no nosso cunhado agora estão de olho nos irmãos dele? – brincou Arthemys, a última irmã a chegar à casa da mãe para os feriados...

_ Estamos casadas, mas não estamos cegas, meu bem... Quando você os vir, nos dará razão... – riu Dyonnisia. – E você tem sorte... É a nossa representante solteira, pode até tirar uma casquinha de um deles...

_ Vocês querem de qualquer maneira que eu saia com alguém, não? Mesmo que seja com um homem casado... Me errem, suas alcoviteiras... – Themys levantou as mãos, como se defendendo.

Depois de um casamento que parecia feliz, Arthemys e Jarvis se divorciaram. Ele foi viver o seu romance de ilusão com a secretária e Themys foi cuidar dos quatro filhos em paz. Mas as irmãs a achavam muito sozinha e viviam arrumando encontros pra ela, que ou não comparecia ou dispensava logo após o jantar ou cinema...

Mas até ela precisou se render à opinião das irmãs... Os irmãos de Carlo eram muito bonitos, vistosos em seu estilo mediterrâneo de ser (cabelos escuros + pele morena + olhos claros).

Mamma Anna estava no paraíso cercada o tempo todo de crianças louras, de olhos brilhantes, que falavam uma ou outra palavra em italiano, demonstrando o quanto gostavam do seu tio moreno e querendo agradar à mãe dele. Seus netos também estavam encantados com aquela casa cheia de crianças, onde havia um espaço só pra correr e brincar sem que ninguém ficasse implicando. E os Thorsson tinham brinquedos eletrônicos novos, as novidades do mercado, mas gostavam muito de brinquedos de madeira e pano e as babás contavam contos de fadas por meio de marionetes de fio ou dedo em teatros de pano ou madeira... A língua não era barreira para os pequenos... Beatrice ficava rondando por perto porque se divertia observando ou porque queria aprender como as babás faziam... Christina rodeava para se roer de inveja e ver se alguma daquelas crianças branquinhas já demonstrava alguma tendência a ficar igual ao tio esquisito. D. Ariadne simpatizou com Beatrice logo de cara, mas teve um arrepio de antipatia pela Tina ao por os olhos nela...

As avós estavam bordando na sala, em silêncio camarada, quando Nella e Anita entraram de mãos dadas...

_ Nonnita, o tio de batom vai demorar pra voltar? – perguntou Anita à avó, que abaixou o trabalho, sorrindo.

_ Repita com a nonna, Anita. Afrodite. O nome do tio de batom é Afrodite.

_ É um nome difícil, nonnita. – desculpou-se a menina.

_ Chame-o de Di. – Ariadne sorriu para aquelas criaturas morenas tão inocentes. – Ele gostará e você vai se lembrar. Eles já, já estarão de volta. Porque, minha querida?

_ Porque ele prometeu nos levar pra patinar, senhora. – respondeu Anita.

_ Oh, sim? Então, depois do almoço e de um breve descanso, iremos todos ao parque. Vou pedir ao meu marido que chame nosso microônibus. Oras, Anna, família grande é assim mesmo. Pra caber todo mundo, tem que ir de ônibus... – riu Ariadne do espanto da avó e das netas.

_ Você é abençoada, Ariadne... Com tantos filhos e netos... Desculpe a Anita pelo “tio de batom”... Ela não disse por mal... – disse Anna, depois que as meninas saíram pra contar a novidade às outras crianças.

_ Tenho certeza que não. “Se fosse a outra menina, eu já não teria a mesma certeza.” Já chamaram meu filho de coisa muito pior e nunca num tom carinhoso desse... Você o recebeu muito bem, Anna. Agradeço por isso.

_ Eu ainda me choco ao vê-los se beijando pelos corredores, não nego. Mas seu filho é uma boa pessoa... Ele mudou muito meu filho, que tinha um coração amargo. Eu seria muito hipócrita se não reconhecesse isso.

_ Se você está dizendo... Carlo não parece uma pessoa que tinha o coração amargo... mas parece sim, o tipo de pessoa que mataria alguém que magoasse o Afrodite... Eu confesso que comecei a gostar mais dele depois que percebi isso...

Elas se olharam e começaram a rir.

_ Somos umas terríveis mães corujas...

_ Tem um ditado na minha terra “passa mel na minha boca quem agrada meus filhos”...

_ Muito sábio esse ditado...

O barulho dos netos atletas chegando interrompeu a “sessão de confissões” das avós, que se levantaram para recebe-los.

_ Bacus, onde estão seus tios?

_ Namorando debaixo da árvore, onde mais? – riu o garoto. – Vai l _, granma_ , e vê se acaba com aquela pouca vergonha no jardim... – e batendo nas costas de um Pietro vermelho, deu uma gargalhada.

As duas mães pararam na porta aberta, procurando o casal. Estavam mesmo encostados na grande árvore do pátio, de Afrodite só se viam os braços, as mãos de dedos esguios rodeando uma o pescoço de Carlo outra enfiando-se nos cabelos azuis. Olaf parou atrás delas, querendo saber o que elas estavam fazendo ali, naquele vento gelado, que invadia o hall aquecido da casa e viu o beijo. Sentiu, não pela primeira vez nem pela última, o desconforto de ver seu filho se entregando a um outro homem. Balançou a cabeça pra afastar a sensação e pediu licença às senhoras, saindo até a varanda e gritando, com as mãos em concha:

_ VOCÊS DOIS AÍ!! VAMOS PARAR COM A POUCA VERGONHA NO MEU JARDIM?

Viu, com uma malvada satisfação, os dois pularem de susto. E percebeu Afrodite esconder o rosto – que devia estar vermelho – no casaco de Carlo, que deu uma gargalhada. Carlo se colocou à frente dele e vieram, com ar fingidamente arrependido, para a varanda.

_ Algum problema? – disse Carlo, debochadamente.

_ Além do fato de estarmos quase pegando uma pneumonia porque os pombinhos querem namorar na neve? – Olaf levantou uma sombrancelha, também irônico.

Um almoço agitado, feliz, os garotos contentes por mais uma vitória no jogo, as meninas ansiosas por patinar à tarde... Afrodite também parecia ansioso, mas antes que ele pudesse marcar um horário logo após levantarem da mesa, Carlo lhe fez um sinal do outro lado da mesa. Quem estava próximo percebeu o gesto e riu, baixinho...

_ Bem, meninas... Eu preciso descansar um pouco do jogo e do almoço... Talvez daqui uma hora... Ui! – Afrodite deu um pulinho na cadeira, com o susto por ser chutado por baixo da mesa – Duas? – Ele olhou para o marido, que concordou, sorridente.

Para as meninas foi uma eternidade, para o casal, muito pouco tempo... Mas promessa é dívida, duas horas depois, Afrodite estava pronto, suas sobrinhas ajudaram as crianças italianas a se vestirem de acordo. Os pais iriam ficar descansando na sala de jogos e como Beatrice e Christina iriam, as irmãs armaram para Arthemys ficar. Mesmo gostando de patinar, Dionne e Hyppolita ficaram, para justificar que nem todas as mães precisavam ir... O microônibus chegou e as outras três irmãs Thorsson subiram, fazendo sinais para as que ficaram. Paolo e Vanni sempre davam um jeito de tocarem disfarçadamente as loiras, o que eles não sabiam é que os vikings também davam um jeito de se esfregarem nas italianas...

No parque, as crianças maiores ajudavam as pequenas a se manterem firmes nos patins. As mães suecas sustinham as italianas, totalmente inexperientes, enquanto Carlo e Afrodite brincavam com Christina e Beatrice. De repente, Gaya e Tyte gritaram:

_ TRENZINHO!

Os filhos se enfileiraram em ordem de tamanho, os maiores na frente, as mães entrando no meio, os pequeninos ficando atrás, para se segurar melhor. Afrodite e Carlo puxaram as duas para entrar mas Tina não quis preferindo ficar sentada vendo. Em cada volta, um adulto fazia as vezes de “locomotiva”, todos rindo das imitações de máquina do outro, Ariadne rindo junto, explicando para Anna que eles brincavam assim desde que seus filhos eram crianças, muitos tombos feios nos caçulas foram dados assim, Afrodite levando até pontos por ter sido jogado longe por uma irmã mais afoita... Até que na vez de Afrodite estar na frente, ele quis fechar o círculo, correndo para alcançar a cintura de Antonino que fechava o cordão. Tina deu um berro:

_ NÃÃÃÃOOO!! Não toque nele!

_ Tina! – Anna se levantou, Ariadne e Beatrice sentindo um arrepio (que não era de frio), Afrodite diminuindo a velocidade, desistindo da idéia.

_ Oras, Mamma, ele pode derrubar meu filho e machuca-lo. Sinto muito, mas Nino vai sair da roda. Venha, meu querido! Você também, Nella, vocês podem se machucar...

Chorando, os meninos saíram do lago. Os outros pequenos querendo saber porque, as mães explicando que a mamãe deles estava com medo que eles se machucassem, os primos maiores captando a mensagem. Carlo puxou Afrodite para patinarem em dupla, até que passou um rapaz que mexeu com eles, chamando-os de “veados sem vergonha”. Para muita gente, foi um acidente provocado por um descuido do patinador, mas Afrodite sentiu o cosmos de Câncer subir um tantinho e logo o rapaz estava caindo num pedaço de gelo fino...

_ Carlo...

_ Hein? Cuidado, crianças, venham mais pra cá, que o gelo ali não está muito firme... – mordeu a orelha de Afrodite – Pode mexer comigo, florzinha, mas com você paga o preço... aliás, um banho frio clareia as idéias...

Afrodite mordeu o lábio inferior... Será que seu marido estava ligado em tudo que estava acontecendo a sua volta mesmo? Será que a outra teria que pagar um preço? E qual seria ele?

_ De qualquer jeito, não vai prestar... – disse Peixes para si mesmo...

N/A: Desculpa aí pela demora, gente. Mas eu não posso sair escrevendo qualquer coisa, e eu não entendo muito de preconceito... Daí eu tenho que caçar exemplos... Mas o próximo não está longe... e sim, Carlo está vendo tudo... a vingança dele não vai ser radical a ponto de Tina perder a cabeça... bem, de um certo modo, até vai. Fiquem ligados.

 

 


	9. Acertando contas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vingança!! Um canceriano é um ser amável e sensível, desde que não mexam com aqueles que ele ama.

**ACERTANDO CONTAS**

 

Paolo e Vanni ficaram ciscando as irmãs disfarçadamente, sem saber que Dionne e Lite tinham planos pra eles... Anfertyte era, de longe, a irmã mais fogosa, que dera muito trabalho aos pais e aos namorados quando jovem (quando andou pelo Santuário com Shura, já era noiva...*). Mas Hyppolite também era terrível, coisa que quase ninguém sabia. Quando Paolo roçou em seu corpo, numa curva do corredor, ela aproveitou a chance e apertou-o na parede, fazendo o italiano perder o fôlego.

_ Que foi, benzinho? Só sabe provocar, é? – deu-lhe um selinho e saiu, rindo da própria travessura.

Enquanto isso, Giovanni estava numa mesa jogando carteado com Dyonnisia, Olsen, marido de Addonys e Arthemys. Dionne jogou as cartas que tinha nas mãos na mesa e se espreguiçou.

_ Que mão horrível a minha... E olha que faz tempo que eu não recebo as boas, Olsen.

_ Eu também. Onde você vai?

_ Vou pedir um lanche a Indra. Vem comigo? – e fez um sinal discreto ao cunhado.

Olsen já estava acostumado com as armações amorosas da mulher e das cunhadas pra conhecer todos os sinais e se levantou, pedindo licença. Vanni olhou para Themys:

_ Tem gente que é assim mesmo. Começa a perder, perde o interesse pelo jogo...

_ Meu ex-marido era assim...

_ Faz tempo que vocês se separaram? Oh, se for difícil o assunto, me perdoe. – e colocou a mão sobre a dela.

Themys sentiu um arrepio gostoso. Como Carlo, Vanni tinha mãos grandes, dedos longos. Giovanni, por sua vez, sentia dentro da sua aquela mãozinha branca, de unhas longas e bem tratadas. Ficou contente por ela não ter puxado a mão de repente.

_ O assunto não é difícil, mas se pudermos evitar, melhor. Vamos falar um pouco de você. O que você faz, lá na Itália?

Hyppolite encontrou Dionne e Olsen de ouvidos colados na porta e puxou-os.

_ E aí?

_ Estão conversando. Vamos dar uma meia hora e depois voltamos com uma bandeja de lanches. Afinal, temos que dar impressão que é tudo natural...

Meia hora depois, Olsen abriu a porta, dando passagem para Lita e Dionne com bandejas de café, chá e sanduíches, os dois nem sentiram a passagem do tempo, conversando e rindo descontraidamente. “Agora temos que sumir com aquela insuportável da mulher dele...” pensou Hyppolita.

Logo o povo voltou do parque, as irmãs se reunindo para trocar informações. Gaya bufando de indignação pela reação da Tina.

_ Aquela vaca! Ela pensa que ninguém percebeu o porquê dela ter gritado daquele jeito. O que ela achou? Que nosso irmão ia estuprar o precioso filho dela ali, na nossa frente?

_ Ela merece uma boa lição. – resmungou Addonys.

_ Sim, merece... – Anfertyte chupou a unha do mindinho (gesto conhecido, não?) pensativa. – Meu cunhado Thor poderia cuidar disso...

_ O cafajestão? O que ele pode fazer? E acha que ela iria se arriscar a um escândalo aqui, diante de estranhos? A vagabunda deve fazer o papel de santa intocável, sofredora de abusos por parte de um marido tesudo que dá em cima de qualquer coisa que use saia... – disse Gaya.

_ Eu posso ajudar. – uma voz masculina entrou na roda. – É só arrumar o tal cafajeste que o resto eu faço.

_ Mas Carlo...

_Fazia parte dos votos do meu casamento, se lembram? “Mandar pro inferno qualquer filho da puta que se ponha em nosso caminho daqui em diante.” Qualquer um, mesmo que for um membro da minha família, coisa que a Christina não é.

Os olhos brilharam e cada um foi fazer sua parte. E o dia de Ano Novo chegou, a casa dos Thorssons borbulhando de tanta gente. Christina estava maravilhada com tudo aquilo, com seu vestido tomara que caia verde de laço na cintura, seus sapatos de verniz, se sentia uma Cinderela, sem obrigação de voltar a ser abóbora a meia noite. Paolo queria roubar outros beijos de Hyppolite, que não dava brecha e Vanni só tinha olhos para Arthemys. Tina estava enraivecida, mas não queria estragar a noite, que parecia perfeita. Foi quando ela colocou os olhos numa reencarnação do deus Thor que entrava no salão. Sentiu um choque elétrico de um milhão de volts percorrer seu corpo. Anfertyte o recebeu e fez a volta com ele, pra cumprimentar a família e apresentar os que ele não conhecia... Tina ouviu sua cunhada grã-fina dizer, primeiro em sueco depois em italiano:

_ Esta é a Christina, a outra cunhada do Carlo. Tina, meu cunhado, Thor. – pareceu que em sueco a fala ficou mais comprida, mas ela nem se importou, hipnotizada pelos olhos azuis escuros. Se entendesse sueco, ouviria o que Tyte disse na verdade – Essa é a vaca que você tem que seduzir. Não é de todo ruim, é?

_ Não. Dá pro gasto. Sempre quis experimentar uma mediterrânea. – respondeu ele em sueco. – _Piacere, signora_. – e curvou-se sobre a mão dela, beijando.

Tyte fez um sinal a Máscara da Morte, que sacudiu a cabeça de leve. Já eram mais de 11 e meia, ele tinha meia hora pra agir... Passou a língua pelos lábios, excitado com a proximidade da batalha... Pegou duas taças de champanhe da bandeja e foi procurar Afrodite. Ele estava conversando com a mãe e algumas tias. Carlo se aproximou, gentil, cumprimentando as tias, depois pedindo licença e puxando o esposo.

_ Que foi? Seus olhos estão brilhando...

_ Tesão. Você está lindo, nesse smoking branco... Venha...

_ Aonde? Daqui a pouco é meia noite...

_ Por isso mesmo. Vem comigo! – e puxou-o pela porta da varanda, só parando no jardim.

Encostando Dido na parede, deu-lhe um beijo de perder o fôlego. Afrodite ofegou, enquanto Carlo gemia no seu ouvido:

_ Ah, meu peixinho... Vou lamber cada uma de suas escamas hoje...- e atacou seu pescoço...

Como ele previa, Afrodite começou a ficar extremamente excitado, seu cosmos se aquecendo. Carlo se concentrou e enviou aquela excitação direto para a psique da Tina. Ela se sentiu estranha de repente, um calor... Thor recebeu o toque de Máscara da Morte e pegou na mão dela.

_ Está se sentindo bem, _signora_? Ficou pálida de repente.

_ De repente ficou abafado aqui...

_ Venha. Vamos até o jardim tomar um pouco de ar...

Levou-a até o jardim, não muito longe de onde os outros estavam... “"timo. Perto eu não tenho que me concentrar muito. Porque não tenho certeza de levar isto até o fim, se Afrodite se entregar completamente... Vamos, vagabunda, mais um pouco...”

_ Di, estou pegando fogo... Sente só como eu te quero hoje... – e pegando a mão do amante, levou ao meio das pernas, ouvindo-o divertido dizer um palavrão em sueco. Como ele previa, Afrodite se abaixou, para fazer um boquete. Carlo suspirou, mas enviou mais essa excitação, com alto poder sugestivo agora para a psique de Tina.

Sentando Tina num banco, Thor ficou de pé, na direção certa, abanando a mulher. Christina não conseguia se entender, mas o calor não apenas não passava, apesar da noite estar fria, como aumentava. E aquela vontade insuportável de abrir as calças daquele deus viking e abocanhar o que estivesse guardado ali, um volume que ele parecia não se preocupar em disfarçar? Com horror, viu-se fazendo exatamente isso. Thor gemeu, satisfeito... Seu concunhado era muito bom em persuasão de longe, mesmo.

Máscara da Morte puxou os cabelos de Afrodite, usando muito auto controle para isso. “O golpe de misericórdia agora. Sinto muito pelos chifres, Vanni.” E erguendo o esposo, o beijou de novo na boca, possessivo e exigente. Afrodite gemeu, tentando manter um pouco de sua sanidade.

_ Por favor, Carlo... Não aqui no jardim... E se meu pai ver?

_ Ele não vai ver nada... Confie em mim... Agora fique de quatro...

_ Não, mozão. De quatro, não... Você sabe que eu não me controlo, se eu começar a gemer vai ser o fim...

“É o que eu estou esperando...” _ Confie em mim, Dido. Vai, mozinho, de quatro... Eu vou gozar no chão... Vai... – e inspirou por entre os dentes, fazendo cara de tesão, derrubando as defesas de Afrodite.

Enquanto isso, Thor fazia o mesmo, puxando a cabeça de Tina e virando-a no banco, só erguendo suas saias. Ela não compreendia o porque estava fazendo aquilo, nem porque não conseguia parar. Só tinha um pensamento: se entregar e gozar, gozar muito... Carlo penetrou Afrodite de uma vez, e ele gritou, assim como Tina. E por mais que ela quisesse ser discreta, não conseguia conter os gemidos. Máscara da Morte sentia que ia perder o link mental, mas procurou enviar o máximo da excitação de Afrodite para a cunhada, antes de se ver perdido no próprio vórtice do orgasmo violento que estava tendo. Ouvia com uma satisfação maldosa, Afrodite gritar de prazer, sabendo que Tina estaria fazendo eco, num lugar não tão discreto como o deles. À meia noite, o que saudou o Ano Novo não foi o soar das doze badaladas, mas um uivo de prazer. Como Carlo estava perto da biblioteca, o relógio abafou o berro de Afrodite, o mesmo não acontecendo com Christina. Foi um reveillon horroroso, o escândalo envergonhando as duas famílias, mas Afrodite foi devidamente vingado.

Notas: Aí, consegui, aproveitando os próprios poderes psíquicos de Máscara da Morte, que se tinha mandado Shunrei pular na cachoeira de longe, o que não faria com a cunhada pertinho? Calma, gente, que o próximo capítulo, apesar de último, vai fechar com chave de ouro esse fic.

 *Ah, sim, o caso Anfertyte & Shura foi mencionado no meu outro fic “Anos Dourados”

 

 


	10. Tudo em seus devidos lugares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demos um jeito na chata, vamos começar a transformar o cunhadinho machista.

**TUDO EM SEUS DEVIDOS LUGARES...**

 

Foi um “day after” horrível para as duas famílias... Afrodite desconfiava (com uns 99,9% de certeza) que a irresistível vontade de transar do marido na virada do ano tinha algo a ver com o escândalo, e apesar de sentir pena dos gêmeos que iriam ficar sem mãe, estava satisfeito com o final que a concunhada preconceituosa estava tendo... Os vôos de volta pra qualquer lugar estavam lotados, então eles só poderiam ir pra casa depois do dia cinco de janeiro. Christina se sentia muito envergonhada pra sair do quarto, o que não incomodava ninguém. E todos procuravam passar os últimos dias como se nada tivesse acontecido. Livres da pressão da mãe, Antonino e Ornella se misturavam as outras crianças satisfeitos. Foram patinar novamente, ao zoológico, ao parque de diversões... Cylla e Bacus, com outros primos maiores, levaram Pietro e Beatrice para ver o centro histórico de Estocolmo. Eles tiveram a sorte de ver os reis da Suécia saindo para um passeio. Para os italianos, tudo parecia saído de contos de fadas... Bacus convidou Pietro para voltar numas férias de verão, para pescarem nos fiordes.

Themys não queria se aproveitar da situação, como uma predadora, mas não conseguia esconder sua satisfação ao ter mais tempo livre com Giovanni. Somente com ela o italiano desabafava:

_ Você é a única pessoa que pode entender o que eu estou sentindo agora.

_ Sim, eu imagino. Afinal eu também flagrei meu ex-marido com a amante.

_ Ele ainda tinha uma amante fixa! Não quero defender o _maledeto_ que te magoou, mas é diferente. Aquela vaca me traiu com um desconhecido, com alguém que ela tinha acabado de conhecer... Bateu um fogo na bacurinha e ela deu pro primeiro que viu na frente. Quantas vezes ela não deve ter feito isso sem eu saber?

Arthemys riu interiormente aos comentários machistas dele e tocou seu braço moreno:

_ Não pense muito nisso, Vanni. Você vai acabar doente.

Ele pegou sua mãozinha pequena e levou-a aos lábios.

_ Ah, preciosa... Por você, eu esqueço qualquer outra coisa...

Afrodite ligou uma coisa na outra e suspirou: “ah, minhas irmãs! Depois de Deus, a força mais avassaladora da natureza... Contra seus planos, quem pode?  Coitada da Tina, bater de frente contra as Thorssons e contra Carlo di Angelis... Ela tem que agradecer por estar viva...”

As avós tinham suas desconfianças também, mas guardavam pra si. Nem uma palavra trocaram, nem mesmo Olaf arriscou um palpite. Christina não tinha deixado uma boa impressão naquela casa. O patriarca dos olhos azuis piscinas chamou o genro italiano num canto e ofereceu ajuda jurídica no caso:

_ Se a justiça italiana oferecer resistência ao pedido de divórcio, a gente faz por aqui mesmo...

_ Acho que não, Olaf. Mesmo num país católico como a Itália, um caso de adultério explícito como esse facilita as coisas... E infelizmente, testemunhas não faltam.

_ Será que ela vai querer brigar pelas crianças?

_ Ela nem se atreveria. É uma vaca, mas não uma mula. Coitados dos meus sobrinhos... mas vai ser bem melhor pra eles serem criados num ambiente sem preconceitos mesquinhos... Ela já envenenava a cabecinha deles.

_ Mente pequena, de criação atrasada. Ouvi Ariadne comentar que ela nunca saiu da aldeia de vocês, ao contrário de Beatrice, que viajou, estudou fora, conheceu outras formas de vida, digamos assim.

 __ Ma che, pappa!-_ exclamou Carlo, juntando os dedos de uma das mãos, num gesto característico italiano. – Aquilo seria tapada mesmo que tivesse estudado em Harvard. É uma pobreza que vem do interior da pessoa, _capisce?_

Olaf, que adorava essas explosões do gênio latino de Máscara da Morte, mordeu a boca pra não rir e concordou com a cabeça.

Bacus convidou Pietro para irem num clube noturno, obtendo permissão desde que não voltassem muito tarde. Combinaram que Olsen iria busca-los a uma da manhã, na porta do clube. Depois de uma noite divertida, sem beber (as leis sobre bebidas alcoólicas e menores é bem mais rígida em países escandinavos que latinos e muito mais em capitais que no interior) mas azarando muito, os garotos saíram e enquanto esperavam o carro na porta, foram abordados por dois grandalhões, que aproveitando a calçada cheia empurraram disfarçadamente os dois para um beco lateral.

_ Hey, o que vocês pretendem?

_ Com dois veadinhos bonitinhos como vocês? Adivinha, bonequinha loira?

Pietro não entendia aquele monte de palavras trocadas rápidas em sueco, mas entendeu a intenção quando um dos homens o prensou na parede, passando a mão em suas coxas enquanto buscava beija-lo. Virou a cabeça, chocado, enquanto Bacus tentava brigar com o outro, que estava rasgando suas roupas.

Gritou em italiano, o que provocou risos nos caras:

_ Olha, Gustav, esse aqui não fala a nossa língua.

_ E aí, loira, onde achou esse estrangeiro? Bonito moreno, vocês fazem um casal diferente, exótico.

_ Vou gostar de comer comida de outro país... Deve ser latino, com um sotaque desses...

_ É italiano e você não vai conseguir comer nada durante um bom tempo sem os dentes. – disse uma voz atrás deles, bem suave.

Os homens olharam para Afrodite, de pernas abertas e as mãos nos quadris, na entrada do beco. Riram, subestimando o cavaleiro de Peixes.

_ Ih, chegou o veado chefe! Você é o que, pai dessa bichinha loira aqui? Espere um pouco, boneca, que assim que terminarmos com eles, daremos um trato em você também.

_ Se eu fosse você, eu soltaria meu sobrinho e o amigo dele. Ou eu não me responsabilizo pelas conseqüências.

_ Oh, que meda! E o que você pode fazer, loira? Nos bater com uma rosa?

Bacus não pode deixar de rir ao ouvir isso. Afrodite atirou uma rosa vermelha no rapaz que não queria largar do Pietro e já estava sufocando o garoto na parede. Para soltar o sobrinho, usou um cipó de rosas bravas e erguendo os dois devidamente amarrados numa escada de incêndio, deu um murro no estômago de cada um, desacordando-os.

Deu seu blusão para Bacus e passou o braço pelos ombros trêmulos de Pietro.

_ Tudo bem com vocês? Desculpe a demora, mas o pneu do carro de Olsen estava vazio e primeiro sua mãe xingou um monte pra depois pensar no que ia fazer...

_ Ah, tio. Agora já passou. Ainda bem que foi você que veio. Porque se fosse tio Olsen ele não poderia com os dois grandalhões. Pietro ou eu estaríamos perdidos. Do jeito que eles estavam a fim de nos pegar, enquanto um lutava o outro... bem... você imagina...

Pietro largou de Afrodite pra vomitar na calçada. Bacus e Afrodite esfregaram um pouco de neve limpa na testa dele. Não chamaram a atenção ao chegar, os garotos foram direto para o quarto e nenhum dos três comentou o que aconteceu. Pietro nem dormiu de noite pensando em tudo o que aconteceu.

No dia da partida, Christina foi despachada num vôo mais cedo. Soltou o veneno antes (que dúvida!!)

_ Tudo bem! Eu errei, mas você já me chifrou muito, Vanni!

_ Nunca te envergonhei em público, Tina. Nem arrastei o nome da minha mãe na lama... éramos hóspedes em casa de estranhos, sua vagabunda!

_ Eu arrastei o nome de sua mãe na lama? Eu? E o seu adorado irmão, que se casou... essa é muito boa... SE CASOU COM UM VEADO?

_ Pois ele não envergonha nossa família, porque o Afrodite é um cara bom, simples apesar do luxo que foi criado e são fiéis um ao outro, o que é mais importante. Agora, some daqui, que _io non voglio guardare tua faccia nunca mais en tutta mia vitta._ (eu não quero ver sua cara nunca mais em toda minha vida)

_ Vanni... – gemeu Tina.

Mas ele já estava longe, correndo quase como que pra fugir daquela tristeza. Entrou no carro, sentindo as lágrimas fugindo ao seu controle. Dirigiu sem saber como, por rumo. Entrando na mansão, só parou quando encontrou Arthemys. Ela estava na estufa, conversando com Carlo e Afrodite. Ao ver o irmão entrar ofegante, Máscara se levantou e puxou Afrodite. Saíram mas ficaram rondando, logo sendo acompanhados por outros cinco pares de ouvidos. Vanni se ajoelhou, deitando a cabeça nos joelhos de Themys, deixando que as suas mãos delicadas fizessem um cafuné consolador, que tirava toda a sua mágoa. Erguendo a cabeça, encarou-a de olhos tristes e vermelhos. Arthemys mandou toda a cautela para o inferno e beijou-o. Como estavam muito silenciosos lá dentro, os curiosos rodearam a estufa, procurando ver algo pelos vidros. Claro que conseguiram ver, mas a curiosidade custou um tornozelo torcido a Gaya, um pulso aberto a Addonys e alguns dias se sentando com cuidado a Afrodite. Eles subiram nos vidros abertos e escorregaram. As irmãs caíram na neve fofa mas Dido caiu num pedaço com pouca neve. C’est la vie...

Depois a família sueca foi levar a italiana pro aeroporto. Beijos, abraços, recomendações, pedidos de retornos, telefonemas, lágrimas de saudade antecipada. D. Ariadne e Mamma Anna se prometendo ficar em contato, Beatrice e as cunhadas também. Themys e Vanni segurando na ponta dos dedos um do outro, trocando olhares. Quando já estavam todos na fila de check in, Pietro virou-se e procurou Afrodite com o olhar. Ele estava abraçado com Carlo, a cabeça deitada nos ombros largos. Ao perceber o olhar de Pietro, aprumou-se. O rapaz enrubesceu, mas largou a mala no chão e correu ao encontro dele. Carlo largou o esposo, Afrodite ficou parado, esperando, Pietro chegou, deu um abraço rápido no cunhado e voltou mais rápido ainda pra fila.

_ O que foi isso? – riu Máscara da Morte.

_ Sei não. – Afrodite deitou a cabeça no ombro dele novamente, beijando seu queixo por baixo. – Talvez seja o começo de uma grande amizade...

FIM

N/A: Acabei!! Espero que eu tenha conseguido o intento, que era demonstrar como as pessoas reagem diante do desconhecido. Mas não acaba aqui não. Ainda falta mostrar como os parentes do Carlo vão reagir lá na Itália... Mas isso mais tarde... Agradeço às todas as fãs desse fic e do casal Afrodite e Carlo, que enviaram um monte de e-mails pedindo a cabeça da Tina, entre outras coisas... Depois da Páscoa tem mais, ok? Beijo.

 

 


End file.
